The World of The Rich & Beautiful
by InnocentSorrow3795
Summary: The only thing Haruhi desires is a quiet place to study. Thinking the third music room is her place of heaven, she instead meets a money scheming bastard known as the Shadow King and somehow owes him a debt. However the only way to pay off that debt is to be his fake girlfriend, in an attempt to 'make things interesting'. What will happen to Haruhi?
1. 800 million yen?

**Hey guys. This is my very first O.H.S.H.S fanfic. Hope you guys like.**

**I don't not own O.H.S.H.S. Hope you guys like the story.**

**In this fanfic, Haruhi has long hair. Just to make things interesting later on, *wink, wink*.**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

* * *

"There is no choice, but you have to act as my girlfriend." The black haired, glasses boy said.

"What, there is no way in the world, I will do that!" I said nearly falling over at his words.

.

.

.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"I can't find a quiet place to study. Do these people even know what libraries are for. Sheesh." I said as I walked past the third music room. Then it struck me.

"Isn't this music room empty. Might as well study here." For little did I know the annoying yet famous Host Club was here. As I opened the door, rose petals flew around me. A bright light was shining so bright I thought I was going to be blinded, since I already wore glasses.

"Ah, sorry. But the Host Club is not in today. They're on vacation. Coming back today." The glasses boy said looking into his folder. He looked completely amused. I wanted to turn around and run, but when I reached the door, IT WAS LOCKED! Then out of the corner of my eye I saw him walking towards me. I struggled to open the door. Twisting and turning the handle. I decided to kick it. It still didn't move. What the hell??

"Like you need a host. You need to get a extreme makeover. By the way you are a _female _right? You don't act like one." He said pushing up his glasses. He had a cheeky smirk on his face. I wanted to cry. Wait?

How did he know I was a female? Usually someone sees me and thinks I'm a guy. Who was he?? When I turned around to ask him how he knew, he was already _way_ to close. I screamed and ducked out of the way before he got any closer. I was breathing heavily. I was walking backwards and he was closing onto me. I moved a few steps back, when I heard something fall to the ground and crack every where. Oh crap.

"Did you know that vase was for 800 million yen? It was a gift from my father to the school." He said looking at the blue vase that didn't look like one anymore. I felt like 800 million bricks fell on top of me. Holy crap. I started walking backwards again going around the mess I made. Whoops. Hehe. He moved forward as well and to my dumb bad luck I bumped into something _again_. I closed my eyes, waiting to hear a crash. Confused when I didn't hear anything I opened my eyes to find myself looking straight into cool, black eyes. Stunned I fell backwards, grabbing his shirt and falling onto the couch with him falling on top of me. So that's what I bumped into. A couch. My head hurt.

"Kyoya senpai! I brought you --" Screamed a female voice holding a box of chocolates in the high school yellow uniform. "Where are you?"

"Crap, my stalker." He placed his hand over my mouth. She couldn't see us since the back of the couch was facing the door. I couldn't help but try to get him off me. I put my knees under his stomach and pushed him off, causing him to land onto the floor.

"There you are, my Kyoya senpai." She said as she ran towards him and sat down beside him. "Are you okay?"

That's when she screamed.

"Kyoya whose this scary looking guy? Why is he laying on the couch. Why are you on the floor?" Suddenly she turned evil. "Were you on top of him? Tell me Kyoya."

"She's my girlfriend. She's tried on her costume for a play she's doing and she showed it to me." Then started the waterworks.

"Kyoya, why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend? Since when?" She said through her sobs covering her face. Maybe she was scared that the weirdo would go 'ew' at her ugly crying face.

"Since last month. We've been keeping it a secret, but whoops." He laughed. He glared at me, saying 'say something, you're finished' look. I gulped my saliva down. I thought my voice flew away. The girl got up and ran out the music room crying.

.

.

.

* * *

**End of horrible flashback.**

* * *

"Really now? What about the **800 million yen** vase you broke just then? You have to repay that somehow." He said. He opened his laptop and started typing something, leaving me in a snow storm.

"If you can't pay with money, then you have to pay with you body." He smiled coldly. I sank into the snow.

"So if you are going to do it like that, you might be able to pay it off just before Graduation. How about that?"

"I won't have to do anything with you right?" I asked.

"Like what?" He smirked.

"You know..........?" I looked at him as if he didn't know. "Come one you look like a smart guy. You know what guys and girls do when they are a couple?? COME ON!" I said feeling so embarrassed.

"To make things interesting, maybe." He said looking at his clipboard holding back a laugh.

"In...inter....interesting?" I raised a brow.

"You have just entered into the world of the rich and beautiful. And into my world. People like juicy things to talk about. Shall we give them something juicy to talk about?" He squinted his eyes seductively.

I died.

"By the way, what's your name?" He asked.

"Fujioka Haruhi."

"The scholarship student who worked her way in through studying?" He asked raising a brow.

"Ah."

"Ootori Kyoya. Nice to meet you. Now, for you to be my fake girlfriend, you have to look like my fake girlfriend." He said scanning me. I could have swore I heard of that name somewhere.

"Huh?"

"Let's go. I'll have my salon artist do you over. You look like you came out of the dumpster. And is your hair that short?"

"No, i just tied it up. It goes all the way to my waist."

"Thank god. That girl is going to tell the whole school that I'm homosexual because of your appearance. We have to change your looks. Let's go." He said grabbing my wrist and walking out the door dialing his phone.

"Meet me at the front."

"Where are we going?" I asked, struggling to keep up with him even though he was holding me.

"France."

"EH?" I screamed. I hadn't even explored the whole of Japan yet.

"My best salon is there. Might as well go there. Kill some time."

"How are we going to get there?"

"With my private jet of course." He looked at me as if I were crazy.

I might as well have fainted. As I knew it, I entered the world of the rich and famous and my high school life was turned upside down.

.

.

.

* * *

**France...**

* * *

"Mr. Jones." He started off in French. "I need you to make my girlfriend material. Can you do that?"

The gay looking man scanned me. I felt I was being raped on the spot.

"It will take me awhile. Can you wait?" He said in the most strongest french accent I had ever heard.

"Take as long as you need. In the meanwhile, I'll look for some clothes for her." Kyoya said as he waved me good bye. I wanted to get up and break his glassed but I had no idea how to fight. Damn it. I should have paid more attention when my dad showed my Bruce Lee movies.

I sat down into the makeover chair. I was so freaked out by that chair. But when I sat into the chair, it was so comfortable I wanted to fall asleep.

"Now, we have to do something about those glasses." The gay man said breaking my thought. He was speaking to me in english. Thank god I knew it too.

"What?" He slowly bent down and removed my glasses. He stood back in fright.

"What happened to your eyebrows?" He asked slowly.

"What? I believe that beauty in the inside counts more than the beauty of the outside. For example you might Kyoya because he treats you as his favorite artist."

"No, it's because I do a good job and he only talks to me when he needs me." He smiled coldly. I shivered at his face.

"Shall we get you contacts?"

"What?"

"Okay, just shut up and let me give you a make over okay?"

"Fine." He started with my facial first. Applying God knows what, but it was very relaxing. I still would preferred studying since there was a test coming up, but neh. I couldn't see myself since he faced me away from the mirror. After that he moved onto my hair and he called other girls to work on my hands and feet. The whole process probably took four hours, since I heard people talking and I smelt food, so it might have been lunch and we left in the morning. As he did my make up, I thought about what to make for dinner when I got home. He snapped his fingers in front of my face and taught me how to apply makeup at home. A woman walked in with a make up set from Kyoya. I guess he wanted me to wear make up to school like the rest of the girls. That's when it clicked. What was the job of the Host Club? I decided to ask Kyoya that when I saw him.

After everything was done, he gave me my new contacts and I put them in. What were those? They were so small and tiny, you couldn't even see them. The gay guy told me that it was the whole point. After everything was finished he clapped.

"I actually do look like a cute girl. When you walked in first, I thought you were a boy." He smiled.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically shaking my head a little bit.

"Now, turn around and have a good look at yourself." He spun me around and I was shocked. I couldn't recognize the person in the mirror. I felt good about myself. My hair was silky and presentable. My skin glowed, nails looked like they belonged to a wealthy girl and facial was perfect. I had a side fringe that looked like my old one but more stable. I had to admit, I was presentable, but the make up felt like wax on my face.

"Ah. Now you look like a lady." Kyoya said as he walked in. He had a smile on his face. It was like he was planning something. I looked at him funny.

"Why thank you." I smiled back evilly. He sensed I knew that he was planning something.

"What's the commotion outside?" The gay guy asked Kyoya.

"Fans found out." He said sighing. Guess this make up artist was famous.

"Come." He said holding out his hand. "We have to get you your clothes."

He took me into the next room, were there was a line of fancy clothes. There were brand names. I felt like a idiot in front of these clothes. I still didn't get what was wrong with my clothes. Clothes are clothes.

"If you want to pay off your debt, stop thinking that clothes are clothes and let me pick something out for you." He stared at me. Freaky. How did he know what I was thinking? I shivered. He walked towards the line of clothes, stopped and stared at me again.

"Something pink would look cute on you."

"Eh?" I personally didn't like pink but, neh. He searched the rack for a couple of minutes and found a cute light pink singlet dress that was body fit and just touched the knees with white embroidery and a cute black cardigan. I had to admit. He had nice taste.

"Later, when you get to the school, I'll get you the school uniform. For _females_." I made a face at him. Pushing me into the change room, he gave me the clothes and waited outside. At least the guy gives privacy. I wanted to run away.

Moments later, I walked out to show Kyoya senpai. I felt like an idiot. These are the type of clothes my dad tries to get me to wear. I couldn't believe I was wearing his type of clothes.

"You look really cute. Hope the guys at home won't get jealous." Was I supposed to blush?

"Are we going home?" I asked happily.

"Why are you eager to go home?" he asked curious.

"Well, I have a test to study for and I have to go home and make dinner."

"Ah, yes I forgot. You're a commoner." He rubbed his chin. The 'commoner' hit me like a tidal wave. I was looking at myself when I saw a poster of a boy that looked like him.

"Wow. You look like that model in the picture." I pointed towards the picture. I felt a bit awkward staring at a picture of a shirtless man with his pants slipping, wearing the sunglasses he was supposedly selling.

"Yeah. I hate when they airbrush my photo. I ready look a bit different without my glasses and they airbrush me." He studied the picture with me. It seemed the wind had changed my expression. I looked at him like an idiot.

"That....that's your....picture?" I asked slowly trying to calm down.

"Who else?" He smiled again. I should get used to that. "Don't look at the picture for long. You might fall in love me."

"On the contrary --"

"Let's go. I need to be back before the idiot king gets back. Put on those shoes." He pointed to some white ballet flats. When I put then on, he held my hand.

"Eh?"

"The public is outside. I was accidentally spotted by a bunch of fangirls and they called nearly everyone."

"So the commotion is for you?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?" I muttered under my breath without him hearing it.

"For you to repay your debt and to get the annoying screaming fangirls off me, you can be their distraction." He smiled _again._

"You really want to get me killed ruthlessly?"

"After you pay your debt." He smiled. I wanted to knock that smile out of his perfect face. After our one sided argument we stepped into the public eye. Paparazzi we already outside and fangirls were being held back by their boyfriends or male friends who were glaring at him. Police were even there too. They put up barriers like a path so we could get through without getting squashed like ants. I nearly wanted to squeal when the crowd quietened down when they saw me. He pulled me closer. That bastard.

"What are you doing?" I whispered into his ear.

"Like I said. Making the game interesting." I'll show you interesting. When I knock your bloody perfect teeth out of your bloody perfect mouth. But somehow, I respected the ass. The way he dealt with things. I would have run away screaming when I saw the paparazzi. I guess he has that much courage. And intelligence. For that I respected him. But his personality, he needed to work on that. It seemed his life revolved around money.

"Smile. The news reviewers are here." He whispered in my ear a bit _too _close. I felt some of the fangirls glaring daggers at me. Bodyguards came running towards us and pushed people out of the way, who got through the barrier. So this was the world of the rich and beautiful. Yay The exclamation mark died.

"Is this your girlfriend?" One of the news reporters asked.

"No comment." Kyoya said without making a face and trying to make his way around the reporter. I wondered why he was keeping it a secret, when it wasn't much of a secret.

"Please say something." She said again.

"Fine." Kyoya stopped abruptly. He spun me around, and looked into my eyes. I looked at him with wide eyes. The next minute I was staring at his face, the next I felt his warm lips on my mouth. Holy shit. It was a rough kiss, and I felt him smile. That jackass. I finally decided what to make for dinner. Him.

I heard the crowd freeze. More girls faint and the news reporter who was asking us questions dropped her mike. After he finished, I looked at him stunned. I felt like a statue. He laughed.

"I hope you got your answer." He breathed to the news reporters. With that he walked off, with me being dragged behind him. This was going to be a painful and terrifying high school life.

.

.

.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Host Club**

* * *

"Kyoya, we're back. How's my beautiful wife?" The freaky blonde haired guy, supposedly the King asked as he walked in the music room.

"Tama chan. Take a look at this." Another blonde haired short kid said.

"What is it, Honey sempai." The rest of the Host club members, except one were looking at the T.V which came out of no where, watching the news with the same stunned expression.

"Kyoya chan..." Honey started.

"Has a..." The _way _too close twin brothers added.

"GIRLFRIEND??" They all said at the same time, except the _way _too tall black hair boy.

* * *

**Like it? Review!**

**Next Chapter will be up by Sunday. I hope.**

**=]**


	2. Cake Anyone?

I was doomed.

"Come on, it's going to be fun." Glasses boy said.

I turned and frowned at him. "You're kidding me right?" I felt like I was going to slap someone.

We were standing on front of music room three. Somehow the Host Club found out that I and Kyoya were 'dating'. Personally I would call it scheming. I still couldn't believe that I was standing here in the Ouran High School female school uniform wearing black school shoes. I scanned myself. I always thought that I would never be able to wear the school uniform. I had it planned out that if I was able to save money from the beginning of the school year till before Graduation, then I might be able to wear the school uniform at Graduation. I _never_ thought that I was going to wear it now, let alone get it from a complete stranger that I apparently already kissed. Sheesh. Bloody rich bastards.

I sighed heavily when Kyoya said the most stupidest thing ever.

"Don't worry. I was the only one who knew that you looked like a guy before France." He smiled. "And by the way, how much I spent on you is going to be added to your debt." The word 'debt' came crashing over me.

I blinked at him and smiled too sweetly. I was so going to kill when I had the perfect chance. Even if it meant we watching those boring Bruce Lee movies. I still hated him for kissing me. I growled at the memory.

"Now, are you ready?" He asked putting his hand on the shiny gold handle of the really fancy door.

"Ah let me think? No." I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"Oh come on." He opened the door and pushed me inside. Yet again, when the door opened red rose petals flew around me and a white light was shining brightly in my contact covered eyes. I felt so pissed. The first thing I saw was a freaky, tall blonde haired man maybe in second year sitting on what seemed to be a throne with red cushions. So this must be the 'King'. I stumbled my way in and Kyoya walked up behind me and held me straight. Thank god. As he held me straight the next thing I saw was two dark orange haired twins holding each other as if they were homosexual brothers. A cold shiver went down my spine. Next to them was a tall, cool looking man with black hair. He seemed not to care what was happening and next to him was a little boy with blonde hair holding a pink bunny rabbit, jumping up and down. I gawped at him. Was he in high school? He looked like someone from elementary school. He was definitely wearing the high school uniform though.

"Hello everyone. How was your vacation?" Kyoya asked everyone as if nothing happened. He smiled radiately.

"...." Everyone blinked at me. I felt like a black sheep. I wanted to run for cover under the rich bastard's table.

"Hi...hi guys." I waved and smiled as if they were very far away.

Suddenly the freaky blonde haired boy came next to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. I looked at him stunned while he was dragging me to the couch. I could have sworn that I saw a rose backdrop fall behind him.

"Hello my princess. My name is Souh Tamaki and I'm the King of the elite Ouran High School Host Club." He said while waving his hand as if he were controlling a orchestra and grinning like hell.

He sat me me down onto the same couch where my life had been turned upside down and bought me a cup of God knows what tea. Seriously I couldn't tell the difference if it was some rich bastards tea or normal red tea. After handing me tea, he bought everyone over. The gay twins and the little boy with the _way _too tall friend. Bodyguard more like it. I stared at them in awe.

"Let me introduce you the other hosts of this club." He pointed to the little blonde boy.

"This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He's the shotacon cuteness of the club." He introduced.

The little boy walked up to me with his little pink bunny and jumped up and down in front of me. "Hi. You can call me Honey." He put his bunny over his head, "This is Usa chan. He loves cake. I love cake too. I love chocolate flavoured, strawberry flavoured and --" I nearly feel asleep.

"That's enough Mitsukuni. Let her be introduced to the other members first." The freakish tall black haired boy said deadpanned.

"Sorry Takashi. I guess I got carried away." I saw balls of water forming in his eyes. Was this guy SERIOUSLY in high school?

The Tamaki kid then pointed towards the freakish tall boy. "This is Takashi Morinozuka. He is considered as the 'wild' type of the club because of his kendo skills." The tall boy looked at me and waved as I was very far away. I waved back and looked at Tamaki.

"Kendo skills?" I raised my brow.

He nodded at me like a idiot. "Yeah. He's national champion." He smiled. My eyes widened.

"Na...nat..national...cham...champion?" I stuttered nearly dropping my tea.

"Yup!" He pointed to the twins, leaving me in a snow storm. "These are the little children of the club." He said evilly. I figured they were cheeky?

The twins pushed Tamaki out of the way, which made him fly across the room. I jerked back at the sudden 'surprise'. I looked back and forth at both of them. Wow, they were really identical.

"We are the Hitachiin brothers. Hikaru and Karou" They introduced themselves, while holding each other. "We are the awesomeness of the Host Club." They smiled evilly.

"More like devils of the Host Club!" I heard Tamaki scream from what looked like the 'sad' corner. I raised by brow. I looked over to see what Kyoya was doing when the twins said something that pissed me even more.

"Can't get enough of him, can you?" They said in perfect unison. I turned red straight away and for those who didn't read the above sentence, it's not because I was blushing. It was more like, how do I explain it, FUMING WITH RAGE!! I looked at the twins glaring and stood up. I heard Kyoya chuckle and Tamaki, Mori and Honey shriek back in fright. If they knew what that bastard did to me yesterday, he would probably end up in the Genius Book of Records for being the most scheming four eyes freak. I walked like a robot towards the door when Kyoya stepped in front of me.

"I wouldn't go outside if I were you. _Remember the deal_?" He whispered the last bit into me ear. I stuck my hand out and pushed him out of the way as if he were a fly. I opened the door and stepped outside. I saw a few girls waiting outside for the Host Club to open. I stared at them and they also shrieked back in fright. Bloody rich people with too much bloody time on their hands. I paced up to the window, opened it and pulled my breath in to let out the most biggest scream out of my life. The girls around me jumped for cover and Tamaki burst out the music room with tears in his eyes. The girls somehow completely forgot that a girl was screaming her lungs off randomly in the corridor. The twins behind him were STILL holding each other and smirking. Mori was hugging the very scared Honey and Kyoya was looking into his folder, and you guessed it, calculating. Tamaki came to calm me down, only to stun me again. And I could have sworn that a rose backdrop fell behind him when he started speaking.

He hugged me. "Don't worry, my beautiful daughter. Your father in shining armor will protect you!" He shouted out to the world. I felt the wind being knocked out of me. I pushed him off me in confusion.

"Can I ask? How did you become my father?" I asked, my eye twitching. I snarled at him.

"Well, in this cruel world, someone has to protect you. That bad Kyoya isn't doing much of a good job." He patted my back. I was going to cry.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "If I remember correctly --"

"Yeah, yeah whatever smartass." The twins said in unison completely ignoring him afterwards. They smiled cheekily and walked up to me. My eyes flickered towards them and I felt heavy.

"Haven't we seen you somewhere?" They said while standing _way_ to close in my personal bubble.

I smiled trying to convince them. "Well, I think I am in your class. Hehe." Sweat started forming on my forehead.

"Now, that we recall, we didn't get your name?" They came closer to me, their breath on my face. They smelt evil.

"Umm," I looked at Kyoya, who was grinning like hell and enjoying all of this. The twins tilted their heads and stared at me.

"Well? What is it?" I could have fainted if there wasn't a wall behind me.

"Haruhi Fujioka." I said way to fast for them to hear clearly and coughing.

The twins smiled evilly and looked at each other. "Well if you don't say your name clearly, we might have to restrain Kyoya. And _torture _him." Kyoya looked at them and shook his head, thinking I would save him. I could so tell he didn't like the idiotic twins doing things that involved him. Hehe.

"Do whatever you want with him. I'm more than happy to even help you even." I shook my hands in agreement. Everyone around me all looked at me stunned, while Kyoya growled at me. I personally felt great. Some of the girls where gawping at me, when my class' class president walked up to see what the fuss was going on. He pushed his way through the crowd that was gathering around us and made his way to me.

"Don't stand around the corridors. You might cause someone to fall over. A test is coming up and you're all staring at....." He said in a voice that wasn't going to make anyone move. His eyes searched the bundle of beautiful people standing in front of him to find the source of attention, when he found me.

"Haruhi Fujioka? What are you doing here?" He asked scanning me from head to toe. He also thought I was a guy.

"Soga san. Heh heh, how are you?" I said pushing my way out of the Host Club circle, when two hands grabbed both my shoulders.

"Haruhi Fujioka. Class 1 - A. Scholarship student and sits right in between us." They towered over me. "Can we ask?" They titled their heads. I really wanted to cry now.

"Yeah, yah, yup." I took heavy breaths.

"Weren't you a boy?"

I was doomed.

* * *

**Several Minutes later...

* * *

**

I was sitting in between the twins all squashed up. Tamaki was sitting in front of me with, Honey senpai and Mori senpai sitting either side of him. I was taking deep breaths. Kyoya was standing next to the couch that I was sitting on and his was looking into a clipboard. Wow, there was something else that he looked at apart from a folder and laptop. I looked down and played with my fingers as I waited for someone to say something. But they were all looking at me. Tamaki was staring at me intensely. I felt like I was getting raped by those violet eyes. He had his legs crossed over and was rubbing his forehead. The two twins next to me were getting closer by the minute as they were examining me. Honey kept on looking at me, then at cake, while Mori looked like he was going to fall asleep any moment now. Now I think that Kyoya's kiss wasn't as bad. Sweat started forming on my forehead and down my back. I was going to bite my nails when Kyoya broke the silence.

"Haruhi, I don't think we should keep it a secret any longer." I turned my head to look at him and raised my brow.

"Huh?" I spat out.

"You know the secret?" He winked. I leaned back only to bump into Hikaru, no Karou, no wait Hikaru. No, one of the devil twins. I looked at him and a evil light flashed across his eyes. I looked at the other twin and the same thing happened. Only Honey senpai and Tamaki were the ones to stay normal, if that attitude was normal. I gawped at Kyoya for help about what he was talking about.

"You know?" He improvised.

I looked at him like a five year old. Was he going to tell after just one day?

"Okay let me explain." He walked towards me and pulled me from the couch. He spun me around and held me closely. I saw Tamaki tilt his head, Honey senpai jump up and down like a kid, while the twins sat back to enjoy what was going to happen.

"I met Haruhi a while back." Hikaru interrupted by clearing his throat. He sat in a position that would make him look like a teenage professor.

"How while back?" He asked. I stared at Kyoya saying the same thing with my eyes. He smiled at me.

"Two years ago. I found her at the cemetery. Staring at her late mother's gravestone." I looked at him with my mouth touching the floor. How in earth did he know about my past? Tamaki interrupted this time, sounding all professor like too.

"And why were you at the cemetery?" He asked rubbing his chin. I thought if he acted like that all the time, then I may would have fallen for him like the other girls do. I would have thought, at least there is a guy that acts like his knowledge. Guess those girls don't know his real personality. Hehe. I laughed evilly in my head thinking of a evil plan.

Kyoya let go of me [finally] and walked towards Tamaki. It was a stride that reminded me of the Grudge. I shivered. He bent down towards the 'smart' Tamaki and smiled evilly at him. I rolled my eyes, when the twins and Honey senpai hid behind me. I jerked away from them, but they followed me. I moved to the left, they followed me. I moved to the right, they followed me. I moved around in a circle, they followed me. I made a face at them and whispered,

"What's up?"

The twins and Honey senpai slowly turned their heads to me. They looked like they saw a ghost worser than the Grudge. I personally am not scared of the Grudge, so I changed it to, they looked like they were struck by lightning. Yeah, lightning is creepy.

"You haven't seen the evil side of Kyoya yet have you?" Hikaru, I think said slowly whispering into my ear.

I wondered. "If you mean the money robbing, scheming, famous model that doesn't like his face to be airbrushed and does whatever he likes is his 'evil' side, than yeah. I've seen it all." I nodded. They looked at me as if I were a mad man speaking.

"No, the _other_ side. Apart from all the scheming and money robbing." Karou rolled in a white board with the picture of Kyoya on it. Was this a music room for real? Hikaru starting explaining.

"Kyoya has four sides." Hikaru said as he pointed to the picture.

"Four?" I asked. Isn't there supposed to be two?

"Shut up. Professor Hikaru and Karou are speaking." They said in perfect unison. I hated that.

I waved my hands in okay. "Okay, side one is when he is in the Host Club. When he is either calculating or talking to everyone with a smile. He's so friendly with everyone then, it's scary." I nodded in acceptance.

"Side two is when he's with us. The real side of Kyoya. Relaxed and trying to figure out another way to make money in the Host Club." I gagged at the words 'make money'. I totally knew what he meant.

"Side three is when he either wakes up or doesn't want to questioned about something he's talking about." We all turned our heads at the same time and tried to listen to the evil conversation meters away.

Kyoya was nearly on top of the very pale Tamaki. He was so pale, he reminded me of vanilla ice cream. Mmm.

"Do you really have to know?" Kyoya said with the evil white light flashing across his glasses. We all heard Tamaki whimper and curl up on the couch. If my contacts weren't deceiving me, Tamaki had tears in his eyes. Who was Kyoya? He slowly walked away, leaving Tamaki sinking into a snow storm. I almost felt sorry for him. Kyoya straightened his uniform and walked up to me.

"Now where were we?" He smiled.

"Cemetery." All three of us said in unison and in fright.

"Ah." He started pacing. "Well she was a bit surprised when I walked up to her." I looked at him in interest. I was quite intrigued. He smiled at me.

"Why did you walk up to her?" Hikaru asked. The scary light flashed across his glasses again. All of us looked at Tamaki. He was sitting in his sad corner crying.

"I noticed she was crying. So I comforted her." He waved his hands in the air. I choked on my own saliva.

"You did what?" I held my throat. What was he thinking? Making up bullcrap like that. And how the hell did he knew all this?

He walked up to me and hugged me. "Don't worry, it's okay. You don't have to cry. _Play along_." He whispered in my ear. I growled back. I was so close to bite his ear off.

Tamaki seemed to recover from his little ordeal from before. He was all sympathetic. "How long has it been since your mother passed away?" He asked with a tear in his eye. I could so tell that was fake. Must have been a trick they learnt from being in the Host Club.

"It's been ten years already. I have my dad though." I said.

"Ten years?" Tamaki nodded.

I nodded back.

"But if you're from commoner's lifestyle, then doesn't the mom do everything?" He asked putting a hand around me. My eye was twitching. Thanks for the stereotyping, I said to myself.

"Well, I do everything. My dad works two shifts so I can have everything I need, so I do all the housework and cooking for him." I shrugged. Everyone, except Kyoya was looking at me in fascination.

The twins spoke first this time. "So, Kyoya. You met her, blah blah, but when did you two start dating?" They looked at me. "And why did you dress, the way you dressed?"

I looked at Kyoya. He nodded.

"Well, I fell in love with her when I saw her at the park playing with children six months ago." Kyoya smiled again.

The twins looked at me smirking. "Hey Kyoya, what were --" Kyoya gave them a stern look. They waved in surrender.

"And the reason I dressed...the way I dressed was because..." I looked at Kyoya for help He rolled his eyes.

"Was because she didn't want to expose herself as my girlfriend." He walked up to me and put his arm around me. Great, two guys had their arm around me. I stared up at them from below.

Tamaki put his free hand on his chest. "But why?" He was so bloody dramatic.

"Because she thought our relationship was going to great controversy. Dating a famous international model and one of the three successors chosen to success my father's companies. It was quite a shock for her." He smiled. I stared at him, my eyes popping out of my sockets. Who...was...he?

Tamaki and the others nodded in realization. The only sane one was Mori senpai, who looked at the excited Honey senpai. I wanted to applaud him for not turning out like the rest. I sighed heavily and pushed both guys off me. I turned around to face them and smiled sweetly. It was now my turn to make up the bullcrap.

"And Kyoya darling, you had your reasons as well. Won't you tell your best friends?" I put on my girly voice. His eyes flickered towards me and I smiled exactly the same way he does. I could sense a glare rising up from him.

"If I can remember correctly, I don't have any reasons. It was mostly yours." He forced a smile. I walked closer to him.

"Oh, you had reasons. If I remember correctly, you said it was because you wanted to live a normal life with me. You wanted to leave your world behind and stay with me. But you can't because you owe a debt to your father." Hehe.

"Debt? You say? Oh yes, that's because I spent so much money showering you with gifts [literally. France, anyone remember?] to make you fit in." He walked closer to me. I took another step forward. I felt the others move back as Kyoya and I moved closer to each other.

"Really. Then if I remember correctly you wanted to spend time with me only but without the preying eyes. Remember the time you kissed me?" I winked.

"On national T.V?" Tamaki asked getting his courage. I laughed.

"No, Tamaki senpai. The time when I stayed over Kyoya's place because it was raining and there was lightning." I took another step closer to Kyoya.

"WHAT? Kyoya. What did you do to my poor Haruhi?" Tamaki said crawling behing Kyoya. He smirked at him.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" He raised a brow. I heard the twins whisper behind me. "That he actually do it?" I wanted to burst out laughing, but I held it in. So he was a beginner? Hehe. Trust me. I had seen too many things before I had meet this cunning four eyes. Something short people shouldn't see.

"Haha. What about that time when we sneaked out at night on that weekend? At the beach?" I was close enough to Kyoya to piss him off. I could tell he was running out of things to say about me. "You are a naughty boy." I smirked evilly. I was going to laugh any minute. Instead I laughed like those fancy freak of ladies. Covering my mouth and leaning back. He noticed I was playing with him.

"Oh, do you want me to tell them?" He pointed to them. We looked at them and they froze. Honey senpai covered his ears. I guess he was a child. But a very cute one. Tamaki and the twins were looking at us intensely. Maybe I wasn't saying enough. But little did they know that this was a competition between me and _him_.

"And how about that time, when I took you to a friend's birthday party. You whispered something into my ear while umm _biting it._" He whispered the last bit, but enough for everyone to hear. I put on a cheeky smirk. I could so do better.

"What about the thing you did in front of everyone?" Believe me, I had no idea what the thing was.

He looked at me. He moved closer, his breath on my face. I looked up and winked.

"What? This?" He said aloud and then whispered, "_Two can play this game_." Kyoya grabbed me by the waist and his lips met mine. This time it wasn't a normal kiss like yesterday, but was passionate and full off....cheekiness? He put both arms around my waist, pullling me closer and deepening the kiss. I tried to get him off me but he just pulled me closer. If I didn't have a bloody debt owed to him, he would have been injured so badly by now, he wouldn't have been able to have kids in the future.

"Thats enough lovebirds. I think we all get the picture." He broke us up and held me. Taking deep breaths, I saw Honey senpai all curled up in Mori senpai's arms and the twins hugging each other. I glared at Kyoya as I wiped my mouth, hoping the sensation would stop. He just smiled and blew his breath on me. If Tamaki wasn't holding on to me, I would have charged at him by now.

"Well, we should get going." Kyoya said grabbing me by the wrist.

"Huh?" My eyes widened.

He blinked at me. "Why? Don't you want to see your boyfriend at a photo shoot?" He started walking to the door.

"Wait!" I shook off his hand and ran up to Hikaru and Karou.

"What's his forth side?" I whispered. I wanted to know, just in case if he did something fishy.

They looked at me and smiled sweetly. Aw. "Well, out of all his sides this is his best one."

I blinked at them. "What?"

"We aren't quite sure what it is, but he seems happier." They shrugged. I smiled.

"I think I can work with that." I said to myself loudly. Whoops. Everyone looked at me even Kyoya this time. I sighed and ran up to Kyoya and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go. I'm hungry." I said opening the door.

"Bye guys!" Everyone said their byes and the Host Club was ready for service. As I walked through the corridor with this unknown man that had kissed me twice, I was starting to feel that my school life wasn't getting worser. It was actually getting more interesting.

* * *

**Wow, that's a long chapter. Hoped you guys liked it. **

**Next chapter should be up by Thursday. Friday the latest. =]**


	3. Bitten

**Chapter Three. Wow. Hope you guys like this chapter. Very seductive at the end. Hehe. **

*

**

* * *

**

**Kyoya's Limousine

* * *

**

It was around 5pm in the afternoon when we reached the Ootori Building. Kyoya had dragged me from the Host Club, after a interesting meeting with the other members, to his 6 o'clock appointment for a photo shoot at Charisma and Co. I stared at the building aching my neck to look at the top of the building. So this was his family's building? I always thought who the Ootori family was, since I heard their name with the police, medicine and resorts. I thought hard about where else I heard their name, when Kyoya spoke.

"I'll stop here for a sec. I need to grab something." He said, while the driver of his fancy, black limousine parking right in front of the building. He ran his finger through his hair and looked at me.

"So, you coming?" I stared at the building when the sentence sank into my head. I spun my head, my hair whacking my face. "Are you freaking serious?" He nodded. "But what about me being a commoner?"

He smirked. "Come on now. They already saw me kissing you on national T.V," I growled at the memory. "My brothers and sister already know. And they're cool with it. Anyways my father isn't in today. He's in Europe working with a client."

I sighed heavily. "Okay. Are your siblings in?"

"Yes. Why are you worried they won't like you?"

"No, it's just that, it's going to be awkward."

He stared at me. "Remember Haruhi, we are only a deal. Nothing more."

I nodded fanatically. There was no way, I was going to be involved with guy that kissed me twice in two days without me knowing before hand. "Hell yeah."

He motioned me to move out of the car and followed me out. Stepping ahead of me, he walked towards the shiny glass doors of the 68 story building. Guards bowed to him and I while we walked inside. As we entered, another two people came up to Kyoya and asked him if he needed anything. Declining, he kept on walking and stood in front a black, shiny marble desk with a woman, who was concentrating hard on her laptop.

"Good morning Miss Sato, how are you?" Kyoya said leaning against the desk. She looked up and shook her head.

"Not well, Ootori sama." She sighed.

"Why, what happened?" Kyoya sounded caring, but his face said something else.

"My husband left me. And you're here too to make it a whole lot worse." She smirked. I raised a brow and tilted my head at her. What was her problem. Her eyes flickered towards me and gave a stern look.

"So this must be Fujioka sama?" She stuck out her hand and I shook it weakly. "I hope you can put some sense in your new boyfriend." I looked at Kyoya, who shrugged and I smiled sweetly.

"I hope so too." Kyoya adjusted his glasses and grabbed my hand. He dragged me to the lift and clicked on the button rapidly.

"Calm down. It's coming." I pointed the numbers at the top. Seconds later, the lift came and we made way for people to come out. After it was empty, Kyoya and I stepped inside with other people following us to bowing as they walked in.

"So, Kyoya." I whispered, standing on my toes to reach up to his ear. "What was that about?"

He blinked at me and then figured out what I was talking about. "Oh, she doesn't like me."

"Why? Everyone bows to you when they see you."

He smiled. "She doesn't like me because my elder brother rejected her. So she has a grudge against all three brothers. Because of that, I pester her."

"But wasn't she married?" I said a bit too loud, making people look at us.

"Yeah. But like I said, she loved my elder brother." He smiled radiately.

I stared at him in disgust. "If you smile one more time, I might have to wipe that smile off your face."

"Then you owe me another six million yen for expenses at the hospital, nine million yen for replacing my teeth and another two million yen for insurance."

"Bloody rich bastards." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Finally, after what seemed hours in the lift, we finally reached floor number 68. Everyone had left by the time we reached the floor and when we walked out I knew why. This floor was more of a suite, than a office, with furnished floor boards and walls, old styled furniture and huge windows looking out over the city. Kyoya walked to a room at the east side of the suite and opened the door. A woman that looked like a female version of Kyoya without the glasses ran up and gave him a hug pushing him out.

"Hi, Kyoya! How's my little brother?" She asked happily, hugging him tighter.

"Fuyumi, could you please let go of me. I need to check something, before I go to my photo shoot at 6." He said as he tried to yank himself out of her grip.

"Aw." She let him go and made a face. Sighing she noticed that I was in the room and her face lit up like candles. The resemblance was astonishing between them.

"So this must be Haruhi Fujioka?" She walked up to me and lifted my chin. "Ho, ho, ho, she's very pretty. Is Kyoya looking after you well?"

I wanted to laugh at that last statement. I looked at Kyoya who gave me a stern look. Sighing, I replied. "Yeah, he's awesome." I said deadpanned.

"I hope he isn't a money scheming idiot towards you." I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh like a complete idiot in front of her. She looked at me and burst out laughing and not helping myself, so did I. We heard Kyoya growl and we laughed even more.

"Hi, My name is Fuyumi Ootori. Kyoya's older sister." She introduced herself, holding her stomach.

"Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you." I wiped the side of my eye.

"Likewise, likewise. I want to stay, but I have to leave for a meeting. We should have a nice chat one day." She smiled. Please don't tell me she smiles at anything too like her brother.

"Yup." I smiled back. She waved bye and went into the lift. I sighed again and looked at Kyoya who looked like he was going to eat me.

"What?" I shrugged.

"Nothing. I never saw my sister like that towards a girl." He said softly.

I blinked a him. "Huh?"

"Nothing. Let me grab something and let's go."

"Right."

* * *

**Charisma and Co.

* * *

**

"Hello Kyoya sama. Would you like refreshments while you wait?" Said a woman wearing a maid's uniform.

"No thank you." Kyoya said. "When is Mr. Sanchez coming in for the appointment?"

"He's will be shortly. He's just finishing off his other client." She smiled.

Kyoya smiled as she walked off. I sighed as I sat into the black leather chair and sank back into it. What a day. I said to myself. I wondered about Tamaki senpai and the rest of the hosts. I thought about becoming really good friends with them, when I knew them better. But what was I supposed to do? Become a host client or just stick around after host club hours and wait for Kyoya. I reality I preferred studying in the library and catching up on my work since I had to stay at the top of my class, but after a while of staying in this school, I was actually having fun, _but with the wrong person_. I growled.

"What's up?" Kyoya said reading a magazine from the table next to him.

I stuck my tongue out. "I was wondering, how on earth did I get stuck with you."

He snorted. "Do you really want me to remind you?"

I made a face. "Hell no. But, why did you kiss me? Twice on top of that?"

He looked up at me from over his glasses. "To make things interesting in this game."

I gagged. "You think this is a game?"

"When you broke that vase, it became a game."

"But what benefits will you get from this?"

He raised his brow. "Benefits?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You look like a guy that will do something that has benefits."

"Yup." He said deadpanned.

"So I was right?"

"Yup."

"What kind of --" I heard a clap of hands in excitement.

"Hello, Ootori sama. How are you?" A man with a girly expression said. He wore a pink shirt with black skinny jeans and his long blonde hair was tied up by a pink hair tie. I shivered when I stared into his blue eyes. He reminded me of someone.

"Can we get on with it?" Completely ignoring Kyoya's statement, Mr Sanchez turned to me and pulled me from the chair and held my hand and kissed it. I wanted to puke.

"And is this Haruhi Fujioka? Kyoya's girlfriend?" He said happily.

"How...how do you know my name?" I asked stunned.

"Well, I saw you on national television; him giving you a smooch. Just imagine that as my next theme?" He went into his own little world. I stared at him in awe. Was he normal?

"Yeah, I guess everyone saw that?" I tried to smile but failed.

"Can we?" Kyoya said angrily.

Mr. Sanchez snapped out of his fantasy world and got to the point. "Okay, Kyoya, you have to get ready. Could you please go into the changing room?" Kyoya took off his school blazer and handed it to me. I took it, still stunned and wrapped it around my arm. Mr. Sanchez looked at me.

"And could you come with me? I bet you want to see _this _shoot." He smiled cheekily, while grabbing my arm and dragging me to another room. When I walked in I saw around four cameras, people running around fanatically, others setting up the white background and bringing in a black velvet couch with light purple and white sheets thrown on top of it. I guessed it was for the shoot.

Mr. Sanchez sat me down in front of the shoot right next to him. He kept on babbling that it was a honor to me, he never thought that Kyoya would be able to get such a cute girlfriend with his personality blah blah. I wanted to tell him my life story from the last two days and that we were actually scheming, not dating. I smirked evilly. I was so getting him back for it, someday.

Suddenly I heard girls squealing behind me. Raising my brow, I turned around in my seat and was nearly blown away by pure coldness/evilness. Kyoya was walking towards the shoot, half naked from the top, without his glasses. His hair looked like he came from inside a fan and his eyes and lips looked crimson. I guessed he was wearing contacts. A woman with a clipboard, ran next to him and started talking to him. When he replied I noticed he had fangs. Deadly fangs. He walked past me, smiling. I wished those fangs weren't for real, or they weren't stuck onto his teeth forever. Just imagine how many children who go into mental hospitals for being scared of a vampire. For once in life, a vampire that existed.

"Okay, people get those lights ready. I want sexy and seductive. Come on people, lights don't move by themselves." Mr Sanchez boomed over my head. Sexy and seductive? With that face? I felt cold sweat forming down my back.

Kyoya walked and sat onto the couch. The same woman was explaining to him how to act on the couch. He nodded and laid down on his stomach almost looking like if he was getting ready to jump you and bite your neck. He growled, showing all his fangs. The same woman jumped up excited, as she grabbed some red liquid and painted it onto Kyoya's fake fangs. If I believed in vampires, I could have believed he was a real vampire. But through all that growling you could tell there was another agenda behind those fangs. It was almost saying, _"If I bite you, it's going to be better than sex._" I tried to hold back a laugh. Kyoya? Seriously? I thought that Kyoya's only love was money.

Mr Sanchez got the camera ready and stood in front of Kyoya. "Okay, ready?" Everyone replied yes and Mr Sanchez starting clicking away with his expensive camera. Kyoya seemed to sink into his own world changing positions every time Mr Sanchez took three shots of the same position. I noticed Kyoya would glance at me and smirk in between shots. I wondered why.

"You're staring at him." A male next to me said.

I shook my head. "Huh? Excuse me?"

"You're looking at him." He looked at me. "You must like him a lot to stare at him like that."

"Yeah, I totally love him." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"I never saw him that worried about his shoot in a while." He said softly enough for me to hear only.

"Huh?"

"I was the one who did his make up. He kept on scolding me that I wasn't doing my job well." Yeah, who would give a evil guy fangs? "He was paranoid and all jumpy in his seat. He kept on saying that this shoot was important to him. I asked him if it was because of you and he glared at me."

"What is he usually like?" I asked.

"He really doesn't care what I do with him, but today...was different." He smiled. I couldn't get what this man was saying. Maybe Kyoya was really into this game.

"No, no, no!" I heard Mr Sanchez taking out a tantrum. We both blinked at him. Kyoya sat up and sighed.

"Something's not right. Something's missing." He said while slumping back into his chair beside me.

"What is missing, Mr Sanchez?" The same woman said that was talking to Kyoya.

Mr Sanchez rubbed his temples. "I don't know. He's a vampire. Blood and good looks are the only things needed to make a vampire. Then what is missing?" I stared at Kyoya, who jerked back a bit at my staring. I scanned him from his collar bone all the way down to his legs. Yeah, he looked like a perfect vampire. Then I knew what he needed.

"He needs someone to bite." I said out loud.

Everyone around me stared at me. I rubbed my chin. "And he needs to be on top of her or he needs to bite her on the wall. I think the wall is better, since Twilight has the biting on the black couch with Bella and Edward."

"Marvelous idea. But, we don't have any female models." Mr Sanchez said, standing up.

I looked at the girl behind me that was gawping at Kyoya. "Hey, can you be a model for an hour?"

She smiled radiately and looked down at me with sparkling eyes. "Yes. Of course I --" Mr Sanchez dragged her away and she tried to come back.

"There is no way that I'll let her become a model. She can't even find the coffee machine." He said kicking her out of the room. I heard Kyoya sigh heavily.

"Then who can become a model and get ready to be bitten?" I asked everyone. They all blinked at me and stared at the girls. I was about to ask if they could wait for a model when Mr Sanchez held me by the shoulders and gave me a scary look, breathing down my neck.

"How about if you become my model for today?" Everyone smiled evilly and Kyoya fell from the couch. I gagged on my own saliva and looked up at him, trying to slip out of his grip.

"Hell no!" I breathed heavily. "I don't even know how to."

"Well, you're the one that gave me the idea. Might as well to it for me."

"Nada." I shook my head quickly.

He smiled. "Oh, come on. This picture is advertising my sister's perfume, Bitten. And this is going to be posted around the world." He held me tighter and showed me his little fantasy in the air. "Don't you want to stand beside Kyoya, your lover and be admired?"

"I wouldn't call him my love --"

"You, " He pointed to the woman who helped us earlier on, when we came. "Take her and get her ready. She needs to look innocent but sexy at the same time."

"Hai." She and another woman grabbed me by the waist and dragged me off the set. I looked at them wildly and they took me to a room, with make up and costumes everywhere. If they had this much clothes, why make Kyoya wear practically nothing? Sitting down in the swivel chair in front of the large mirror, they put a apron around me and started on my hair. They faced my back towards the mirror, so I couldn't see anything. I was getting so worried.

After what seemed hours they finally finished with my hair, face and nails. I felt I like I was going to get used to the whole putting make up on my face since I was Kyoya'a girlfriend. Seriously I think people should judge others by the way they are on the inside, rather than what's on the outside. Like Kyoya for instance. He's the cool type of guy, who any girl can fall for, but in the inside, he only cares about people who can give him benefits and money.

"Miss Fujioka, can you please change into these clothes for us please." The make up artists said. I scanned the dress. It was a white strapless dress, floor length, with silver embroidery and little diamond like beads. It was beautiful.

"Are you sure I can wear this?" I asked taking the dress from them and holding it like gold.

They both nodded. "Yes. But Ootori sama said that if you stain it, it's another 50 million yen."

"That money scheming bastard." I muttered under my breath. I walked into the change room and put on the dress, handing the girls my school uniform. Walking out, I noticed Kyoya sitting in the same chair I was in and reapplying the makeup. For a second I thought I felt shy.

"Hey Haruhi. You ready?" He asked.

I breathed in and out. "No and yes."

"Don't worry, I'll help you with it." He smiled. Now this smiled felt sincere. Touching up both our make up, we walked out into the shoot again, when Mr Sanchez walked up and gave me a light hug.

"You look so innocent and sexy at the same time. Your wind blown hair just thrills me." He screamed over my head. I felt sorry for my ears.

"Okay." I said slowly. Kyoya dragged me the shoot, centre of attention. The couch was gone, but the walls changed. The paint was still whit but the black, purple and red sheets were hanging from the ceiling over the walls. It reminded me of a vampire's den. If there was one.

"What do I have to do?" I asked Kyoya.

He smiled. "Just follow my lead."

"Don't kiss me." I leaned away from him.

"What makes you think I'll kiss you again?" He raised his brow and smiled evilly. "Unless you want to?"

"Bite me." I rolled my eyes.

"I have to." Oh crap.

Mr Sanchez boomed his voice again. "Okay, in positions, ready...shoot!" Without a second passing Kyoya pinned me against the wall and flicked my hair from my right shoulder, making it look like he was going to bite me. His arms were pushing my arms into the wall and his whole body was squashed against me, his knee between my legs.

"That's good. Now Kyoya make sure to look at the camera evilly." Mr Sanchez said, clicking away with his expensive camera. I cursed Kyoya in my head. I looked at him, straining my neck to find myself looking into the camera. I hadn't realized there were tears in my eyes.

"Brilliant!" Kyoya bit my neck lightly to make the scene interesting. I felt him smile on my shoulder. That scheming bastard. He pulled me off the wall and stood in the middle of the shoot, my back facing the camera. He pushed my head to make me look at my left, while he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and buried his head in between on my right, looking up, while biting me again. I had no idea what to do.

"Now, Haruhi look at the camera without moving your head and smirk a bit." Mr Sanchez said taking another click. Growling, I looked at the camera and Mr Sanchex took another shot. The next position was even more terrifying than a vampire. Kyoya turned me around to face the camera and pushed me down, lifting my arms to hold onto his neck to make it look like I was hanging off him, with him holdling my arms and my head resting on his chest. Curse that *****. It was painful, but I had a debt to owe. After Mr Sanchez took three shots the shoot was finally over.

"Mother, are you seeing this from heaven?" I said under my breath to the ceiling when I let go of Kyoya.

"Did you say something?" Kyoya asked, taking the jacket from the woman. It was getting quite chilly.

"No." I yawned. I never knew modeling was so tiring.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked.

"It was okay. The end of the world hasn't come yet, so it's cool." I sighed. Well of course I hated it, especially the last position.

"You better get changed. I'll meet you at the front with the car ready." Kyoya said walking away. I could have sworn that I saw a smirk playing on his lips. Rolling my eyes I head for the change room. After getting changed back into my school uniform, the guy that talked to me during Kyoya's part of the shoot came up to me.

"You know? I think you and Kyoya are a really cute couple." He said smiling. I looked at him with my eyes wide and he laughed. "Why do you think, you don't?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Eh, I never thought about it."

"You should really notice the environment around you when you walk into a room with him." He waved goodbye and Kyoya walked in staring after him.

"What was that about?" He blinked. I smiled and walked towards him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I smiled a little smile.

"Okay." He grabbed my arm and took me outside to a car that was waiting for us.

"What's up?" I asked stepping into the car.

"I have to go somewhere. My parents are waiting for me." Kyoya said stepping in after me and telling the driver to head to my house.

"Where?" I asked worried.

"I have to catch a jet to France." He couldn't sit still.

"Why?" I held his shoulder.

"My father's in hospital."


	4. Passport

**Bohahaha!!! Chapter Four. May you peoples like it. =] **

**Sorry for the long delay. Yearly tests piss me off too much. I wish I could assassinate the man who created maths. Oh wouldn't that be nice. =]**

*

*

*

**

* * *

**

Kyoya was sad. Like really sad. I never thought such a man could feel sadness. Well, then every person has every type of feelings. It had been four hours since Kyoya dropped me off at my house and left for Europe, for his father who was in hospital. He told me not to worry about anything and that I should rest at home, but the sadness in his eyes told me something that I should do something for him, maybe at least stay with him for some company so at least when he wanted to talk, there was someone. I figured Tamaki senpai and the others had already left to support him.

I was pacing up and down my small living room, when I heard my door bell ring. I wondered who it was at this time. Picking up my baseball bat I got when I was six years old, I held it over my shoulder ready to attack when I reached the door. Slowly peeking from the door hole, I noticed I saw a boy, young boy with blonde hair, looking down and standing very still. I wondered if it was a ghost. Opening the door slowly, very slowly, a sudden push from the other side made me fall over on the ground hitting my head on the floor, and hearing a very cute, and childish voice.

"Haru chan, where are you?" Honey senpai asked stepping over me and walking blindly in the dark room.

"Hon...ey senpai. I'm here" I said slowly getting up and rubbing me head. Suddenly two huge hands grabbed me from behind and hugged me.

"Don't worry, my child. Daddy's here. Mommy will be safe and this ordeal will be over soon." Tamaki senpai said. My eyes widened and I realized that the whole host club was in my room.

"What the hell? Whose Daddy and mommy." I yanked myself out of Tamaki's grip. "And how the hell do you know where I live?" I blinked at Tamaki senpai and the others. The twins walked up to me and put their arm around me and patted my head gently. I looked up at them in shock.

"Kyoya writes everything in his little notebook. From host clients personal info to yours. He has everything in that little book." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, and nowadays everything he writes in there is about you." Karou added. I looked at Karou.

"What kind of things?" I asked.

This time Honey senpai spoke. "Like, since Haruhi came, my life feels happier. It almost looks like she's my little drug that helps me calm myself down when I feel stressed and the good thing is that she's additive and she healthy." He smiled with hearts in his eyes. I thought about it a second. Kyoya hardly knew me, so why would he write something like that in something that the Host club can read? Or was it because he knew that the Host club was going to write it and he wanted the relationship to look real?

"Okay. Then can I ask?" I asked Tamaki.

"Yes my beautiful daughter?" He said with red roses flying around him and I could have sworn that I felt the wind blowing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? And at midnight?" I screamed. The twins came and put their hand around my mouth.

"Sshh, the neighbors will hear." They whispered. The rest of them, except Mori nodded in agreement.

My brow was twitching. "Okay. Why are you here?" I asked calmly.

"Because Kyo chan said not to come to Europe. And we feel he needs someone who doesn't act of high and mighty around his family. He needs his friends." Honey senpai said with tears in his eyes.

I was confused. "What happened to Kyoya's father?"

"He was in a car accident and was terribly injured. So injured, the doctors there aren't sure if he is going to survive." Tamaki said seriously. I stared at him in shock.

"Is he that serious?" I asked softly.

All of the Host club nodded. I took a deep breath and slid down to the floor. I thought for a second while pouting my lip.

"We're thinking of going to meet him and comfort him. Do you want to come?" Tamaki senpai asked.

I stared at him making a sorry face. "I don't have a passport."

Tamaki blinked at her and then sighed. "Oh, yeah, you're a commoner."

The word commoner hit me like a tidal wave when Kyoya first said it to me. I growled at his words.

Tamaki and the rest of the Host club made their way to the door. "Well, I would have made you a passport, but we don't have that much time."

"Don't worry about me. Just tell him to give me a call when you guys get there." I said standing up and escorting them out. Honey senpai turned around and hugged me.

"Don't worry, Haru chan. I'll make sure he calls you. I'll tell him to send you emails as well." He said as he broke away with tears in his eyes. Mori senpai and everyone gave me a hug and they waved good bye as they all left in their limo. Somehow a pin was stabbing my heart. I felt bad that I couldn't come. Even though Kyoya was a money scheming bastard, he was a good friend. I walked back inside and made myself a cup of tea and sat down on the couch.

"Well, let's just wait for his call." I smiled as a sipped my tea. The pain in my heart just wouldn't stop.

*

*

*

* * *

**Three days later and at school.**

* * *

"So have you heard anything from Kyoya?" A brunette asked me. I was sitting in music room three surrounded by all the Host's clients, some with tears in their eyes and some worried. Somehow everyone found out that Kyoya was with his father in Europe. I heard it was from Facebook. I just didn't get them. Bloody rich people with too much time on their hands.

"No. Kyoya hasn't called me. Even though I asked the Host club to make sure he called me when they reached him. I wonder what's taking him so long to call." I said in wonder. All the girls nodded. It was pretty strange that the Host club didn't call, let alone send a email. I was beginning to worry.

"Well, the Host Club is about to close. Are you sure you don't want some company?" The brunette asked me again. I smiled and shook my head and they all exited the room. I slumped down into the couch and smiled. This was where I had met Kyoya. Sticking my tongue out, I heard a knock on the door.

"Sorry, but the Host club isn't in today." I shouted from the couch.

"Miss Fujioka Haruhi?" A male voice said from the door.

I spun my head around to see who he was. "Yes?"

"I have a letter for you. It's from Ootori Kyoya." He said walking into the room. I stood up and signed the sheet he handed me and grabbed the letter from his hands. He bowed and walked away and I quickly opened the letter. Phone calls could have been alright.

As I spread out the letter on the table, I noticed blotches all over the letter. Was he crying?

The letter said:

_Dear Haruhi,_

_The Host club and I are very sorry that we didn't call you or send you an email. So many things have been happening lately and I just couldn't keep up. As you already know from the Host Club, my father was in an accident. Unfortunately...he passed away. It wasn't a normal car accident. I think he was assassinated, though the police are trying to cover it up. Something's fishy and I want to avenge him. I might not be able to come back to Japan for a while since I have to find the killer. So instead I made you a passport so you can come over here. And if you're thinking if it's going to add on to your debt, no. This time I want your knowledge on the law. Since your mother was a lawyer. If you have any books on law at home, please bring it over when you come. With this letter should be a plane ticket and your passport should be delivered to your house. _

I looked in the envelope and found the ticket.

_Please do hurry. I want to find this killer right away and I need your help. Besides, these idiots aren't doing much of a good job of showing sympathy. Sorry if this letter is a bit blotchy. I couldn't help myself. _

_Waiting for you. _

_Ootori Kyoya._

_Your pretend boyfriend._

I stared at the letter in shock. This wasn't true. It couldn't be. Who would assassinate one of the biggest men in the world? Everything didn't quite fill up. I ran out of the music room and all the way to the administration office to tell them I wouldn't be coming in for a while. I practically ran home from school.

Opening the door, I ran into my mother's old room and found a few books on law and crime. Grabbing them quickly, I dumped them onto the bed and took out my suitcase. Packing my needs and wants, I scribbled a note on the table, to tell my dad I wouldn't be home for a while and realized I was still in my school uniform. Changing quickly, I checked my purse to see how much money I had and jogged outside with my suitcase to check the mail. Just as Kyoya said, I found my new passport. I opened it to find a recent picture of myself in it. I rolled my eyes, thinking of how he got it in the first place.

I called for a taxi and half an hour later I reached the airport. Paying the driver, I checked in and was sitting in the waiting room for my place to get ready. I was so nervous. I had never been in a plane before. I had learnt about them, but never flew in one. My hands were getting sweaty when I handed the woman my ticket. I realized my ticket was first class. I smiled.

Throughout the whole flight, I couldn't stop fidgeting. The woman next to me glared at me when I went to the bathroom for the tenth time, crossing over her. When I came back fifteen minutes later, I noticed she was sitting in my seat and she put everything of mine on her seat. I stuck my tongue out at her sleeping frame. Sitting in the seat which I thought was way to warm, I drifted to sleep with some music playing.

The flight attendant woke me up when we landed. I felt embrassed when she woke me up and gave me a glare, since everyone had left. After checking out and grabbing my things, I felt a wave of shock over me. Was someone going to pick me up or was I supposed to find my own way? And if that was the case, where was he staying?

I growled and made my way outside. First I figured I should get a hotel, when a man in a black valet type suit walked up to me.

"Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" The man said.

I blinked at him. "Yeah."

"Would you mind if I could take you to the Ootori family building?" He asked.

I nodded and grabbed my bags. So Kyoya hadn't forgot about me. Hehe. The drive was long, but I was too fascinated by the city's lights. I had saw these types of lights in Japan, but something was different about these lights. I felt warm and fuzzy about meeting Kyoya, but I then I realized I was only going to help Kyoya. Somehow, I felt disappointed.

Half an hour later, we reached a sixty story building. My mouth nearly touched the ground but seeing how huge the building was. I almost wanted to smirk, but I had to prepare myself to see Kyoya. I couldn't shake off the feeling that after he wrote that letter, he might have changed.

"Miss, may I grab your things and take them up to your room?" The man at the front of the building asked as the valet opened the door for me.

I nodded. "When will I be seeing Kyoya?"

"In an hour's time. In the meantime, why don't you get refreshed?" He smiled. I smile back and made my way through the black slide doors. I was astounded when I saw the marble reception desk and gold lamps. The ceiling was beautiful with it's own painting, by some artist and the shiny floors....so shiny you could see yourself perfectly. I walked to the reception desk when I heard a familiar voice that I would love to kick.

"Haru chan! How is my daughter!" Tamaki senpai screamed from across the foyer. I growled as I turned around and saw people looking at me funny.

"Don't call me Haru chan! And you're not my father!" I shouted enough for him to hear me. He ran towards and grabbed my in a bear hug. I felt the air rush out of my lungs.

"Tam...a...ki. You....re...chok...ing...me." I gasped. I looked at Mori who was dawdling towards us and he seemed to notice my reaction, because suddenly I was over his shoulder away from Tamaki senpai.

"Mori senpai, you didn't have to go that far." Tamaki said making a puppy dog face. I glared at him and he shrieked back when Mori put me down again. Calming down, I decided to ask about Kyoya.

"He's....okay." Honey senpai asked, while Mori dragged him up onto his shoulders.

"What happened?"

"He went a bit distant after his father...umm." Honey stopped. Treads of water fell down his cheek, instead of tears. I wanted to hug him, if he wasn't on the tall freakish man.

"Has he said anything else?" I asked softly.

"No, all he said, was that he wanted to talk to you and he kicked us out of his room. He hasn't come out for two days and eats there too." Tamaki senpai said. I felt two big arms fall on my shoulders, but not as playfully as they would have been. I looked up and saw the orange haired twins staring off into the distance. Somehow, I wanted to look into the distance as well.

"Let me talk to him." I said as I turned to the receptionist. "What room, is Ootori Kyoya in?"

The woman looked at me as if I was crazy and was a fangirl. I glared at her. "I'm his girlfriend. If you don't believe him, why don't you ask his friends?"

She looked at Tamaki senpai and the others and they nodded. Sighing she typed something on her computer. "Room, 707."

"Where would that be?" I asked.

"We'll take you." Hikaru said. Karou nodded and I smiled. With their hands still on my shoulders, they guided me to Kyoya's room. I took deep breaths as we walked down the velvety red corridors. I almost felt sick. After what seemed hours, we finally reached 707, and I stared at the door for ages. Tamaki tapped me on the shoulder when he got worried.

"Haruhi. Go in." He said softly. I nodded and lightly knocked on the door. Butterflies swarmed around my stomach, when the door opened. I took a deep breath, when suddenly, someone was on me. Snapping out of my daze, I saw Kyoya was hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him automatically and made a soothing sound. I felt my blouse go cold and felt water. Kyoya buried his head into my chest a little more and clutched the back of my blouse.

"Don't worry. I'm here." I said softly. I slowly started letting go of him, when he said something that made my heart flip.

"Please....hold me longer."

* * *

**Sorry guys...I know. This chapter sucked. Stupid tests. Take all my time.**

**Don't worry, the next chapter, I'll make it up to you...**


	5. Stalker

**Hey guys, sorry about the other chapter. I want to repost it, checking it first. [hehe] **

**May you guys like this chapter...[I got sick of saying, 'hope you guys like this chapter.] **

***

**

* * *

**

***

"Can I go to sleep now?" I asked Kyoya. We had been working for hours, trying to figure out ways of how the killer could have killed Kyoya's father. I was looking through the books that I had bought over from Japan and Kyoya was looking through his father's diary and sorting some papers for his father's funeral. We had been working all night and is was just before two in the morning. Every time I asked Kyoya if I could go to sleep, he would just pour me another cup of instant coffee I had bought from the convenience store down the road.

"No. I need you. Besides, if you feel sleepy, drink another cup of coffee." He said without looking up. His black hair was messy, from running his fingers through it all the time and his shirt was loose with the top buttons undone.

I growled. "If I drink another cup of coffee, I might as well start working for them." I rolled my eyes.

"Not yet. You're working for me." He smiled. Tamaki senpai and the others had already gone to asleep in their rooms in the same corridor of the hotel. A wave of frustration went over me, when I asked Kyoya if I could go to sleep for the hundredth time. But, I felt sorry for him. His father getting assassinated. I wanted to cry for him.

"Okay. To past the time, can I ask you one question?" I jumped with joy, when a surge of energy came through me and disappeared when I sipped my coffee.

He nodded. "Okay. The things you wrote in your notebook. Was it all true?"

He stopped writing whatever he was writing in his other notebook and looked up at me from his glasses. "What notebook?"

"Don't play dumb with me. The notebook you always carry around. You left it on the table at the Host Club."

"Who found it?"

"Hikaru and Karou." I said, not getting where this was going.

"Oh, I left it there on purpose." I went back to writing.

I swear a slab of concrete flattened me.

"Huh?" My mouth dropped, when my eyes popped out of my head.

"Well, everyone in the Host Club thought I had scammed you to be my girlfriend. I had to do something." He smiled again. I was so going to knock that smile out of his face one day.

"So you left it there on purpose?" I said angrily. Why was I angry?

"Yup." Silence.

"Another question. Was anything in there you wrote about me...true?" I asked biting my lip. Kyoya stopped what he was doing and looked up at me with cheeky, silver eyes.

All he did was smile.

Smile.

And it wasn't a smile I hated.

This smile had a different reaction on me.

It made my heart....flip.

***

* * *

***

"Should we wake him?" I heard Tamaki sempai ask Mori sempai when I walked in Kyoya's room. I turned my head to see what the fuss was about. The twins, Honey and Tamaki sempai were all holding each other in a bear hug when I came over. They all shrieked when they saw me coming from the door in Kyoya's wall. Apparently, my room was right next to Kyoya's and the only thing that was separating us was a wooden double door. I rang up the reception desk to ask what kind of room this one and it was one of those rooms that had two people staying together, but different bedrooms. So _apparently _I was staying in Kyoya's oversize room, but thankfully with another bedroom.

"Why? Just tap him." I said when I shook my hands in the air, sending out messages saying _'don't worry, long story.'_

They all looked at me as if I was an alien from another universe altogether. "Tap him? TAP HIM?" Tamaki sempai screamed. Everyone leaned back trying to block the sound waves.

I raised my brow.

"Haruhi, Kyoya has three other names as well as his own. Mother, Shadow King and Demon Lord." Hikaru said as he detached himself from Karou and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Huh?" I made a face.

"This demon lord as a very, very, very, very, very --"

"Karou, I get the point." I interrupted Karou.

"Very, very, very bad temper when he wakes up." Karou finished.

"Oh." I understood. "So, what do we do?"

Everyone seemed to go into deep thought. After moments, they all came up one with one idea.

"Don't wake him up." The Host Club said in unison agreeing with each other.

I slapped my forehead. "Okay." I decided arguing with them wouldn't do much. "What do we do today?"

Everyone smiled, except Mori sempai. "We tour France!"

"But we're here to comfort Kyoya." I said. Everyone pointed to a note on Kyoya's bedside table. I walked to it and picked it up.

_Dear idiots, _

_I want you to take Haruhi and guide her around France. Have a fun day today, since when you guys all come back, I will make you work your asses off. _

_Love,_

_Kyoya._

_P.S. Don't you dare wake me up or I'll make you bankrupt for the rest of your lives._

Putting down the note, I understood the whole situation and decided not to wake him up. There was no way I was going into bankruptcy.

After an hour, everyone met up in front of the hotel and waited for Tamaki's limo. It felt funny to walk inside the limo, with everyone watching. Especially me, in Kyoya's case, a 'commoner' walking into a limo and being pointed at. Gave me the shivers.

Driving down the streets of France had to be breathtaking. The smell of croissants overwhelmed me and I felt myself drooling. I was just getting into the mood and forgetting about how Kyoya would be doing at the hotel when Tamaki sempai screamed.

"Driver STOP THE CAR!" He screamed, nearly making me deaf. I was never sitting next to him again in a limo again.

"What happened Tama chan?" Honey senpai asked Tamaki sempai in a worried voice.

Tamaki sempai just stared outside the window. Slowly, he made his way over me and opened the car door and stepped out. My eyes followed him and so did everyone else.

"Oh my God." He said as he stared upwards. I raised my brow and motioned everyone to come outside. As I made my way out, I nearly had the same expression as Tamaki sempai.

There on the building's wall facing the road was a huge poster of picture of Kyoya and I. He was biting my neck, looking up and I was looking the other way, smirking. I became a zombie. I looked away and found another poster on the building next to this one, with another picture of Kyoya and I. This time my arms were around Kyoya's neck and he was smirking. The scary thing was that it felt like that smirk was just for me for the next time I looked at this picture. And then on all the photos at the bottom of the photo was the word Bitten: Turned anyone into a vampire, written in blood.

"How?" Karou mumbled.

"Huh?" Hikaru said.

"Wow, Haru chan. You really look like a model in that picture." Honey sempai said happily and was tugging my pink flowery dress.

"Uh." I mumbled standing in a daze.

"What do you mean, 'uh'? That picture is great." Tamaki sempai said. Mori and the twins all nodded in unison while Honey sempai smiled and hugged Usa chan and me.

"Ah, well --" Tamaki's sempai's phone started ringing.

"Excuse me." Tamaki went a little further away to talk to whoever was on the other line. I stood there and stared at the photo. I was so going to kill him for not telling me that this picture was going to be international. I felt my blood boil when Tamaki sempai came panting.

"Come on everyone. Kyoya wants us back. Something happened, and he wouldn't say anything."

All of us looked at him and nodded. I felt bad that I couldn't see more of France today, but I had come here for Kyoya. Quickly getting inside the limo, we drove back to the hotel. When we parked in front, three policemen were standing in front of the doorway.

"Officers, what happened?" Tamaki sempai asked.

The officer with brown hair turned to look at all of us. "Who may you be?"

Tamaki sempai and the others straightened themselves up. "We are Ootori Kyoya's friends and are currently staying at this hotel."

The officer raised a brow. "Ootori Kyoya?"

We all nodded. "Well, since you guys are his friends...something triggered the hotel's alarm and when we go there, a man named Ootori Kyoya was heavily injured."

"WHAT?" I screamed. I walked up to the officer and grabbed his shirt. "Where is he now?"

The officer blinked at me and the other two put up their guards. "He's at the Royal French Hospital. An ambulance took him there about thirty minutes ago."

A lightbulb flashed above my head. "We left about thirty minutes ago." I said slowly.

"What are you saying Haru chan?" Honey sempai broke into my thoughts.

I turned and looked at Honey. "Someone's watching us. And very closely."

Mori shifted when I said that. "What happened Mori sempai?" I asked.

"I saw someone following us when you first came into the hotel. I thought it was no one, but what he was wearing was perfect for blending in." Mori said with a low voice.

I let go of the officer. "Can you describe him?" The other officer asked, with green eyes.

Mori shook his head. "He was wearing a hat and he looked like he knew what he was doing."

"Damn it." I said scratching my head. I decided to see Kyoya.

"We should see Kyoya and ask him a few questions when he gets a bit better." I said calling the valet and asking him for the limo.

"Where are you going?" Tamaki sempai asked.

"_We _are going to see Kyoya. I bet he wants to talk to us." I said, sliding into the limo when it arrived.

Everyone slide in behind me and as soon as we were going to leave, the officer stopped us.

"I would be careful. We don't know who he is." He said while he shut the door for us. I slumped back into the chair, when it struck me.

"He might kill Kyoya." I said out loud. Everyone looked at me dumbfounded except Mori.

"What are you saying again?" Hikaru and Karou said in unison.

"Today, he just attacked him. Tomorrow, he might kill him." I explained.

"You do you know?" Honey sempai asked.

"But, he might not kill him just yet. This killer might be holding a grudge or he wants something from them. I don't know. Hey Tamaki. Could you do a favor for me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Anything."

"Could you collect all the names of people who past co workers, ex friends, girlfriends, people who may hold grudges against the Ootori Group?" I played with my fingers.

"That's a lot of names. Yeah I could."

I smiled. "Mori sempai, could you hire some bodyguards for Kyoya?"

He nodded. Sighing, we finally reached the hospital. I swear it was more of a palace, than a hospital. Stepping out, we walked through the huge glass doors and went straight to the reception desk. There, a woman in her late thirties with black hair was sitting behind the desk.

"Hi. Could you tell us where Ootori Kyoya is staying?" I asked the woman.

"Umm, he is in the private room. Who may you be?" She asked.

"I'm his girlfriend and these are his best friends. Could you please give us his room number?" My temper was getting the better of me.

"Sorry, his room number is 14 in the west block. Do you want to --" I started walking before the woman could finish. I wanted to see him and see if he was alright. I had a sudden urge to protect him. Walking through the white corridors with doctors walking hastily, nurses running around treating the patients needs and patients walking through upset. I felt a needle stab through my chest and I wanted to cry. I hadn't realized that I left the Host Club behind me and that I was running. Skidding around the corners, I finally found room 14 and burst in.

"Kyoya." I said when I saw him. He had bandages around his arms, legs and around his forehead. His eyeballs were moving under his eyelids and they suddenly burst open. He wasn't wearing his glasses. His lips were parted and his black hair looked like a mini tornado went through it. His eyes flickered to mine and I felt guilty.

"Kyoya, how do you feel?" I asked softly, scared my voice would be too loud.

"Come closer." He said. Nodding, I walked to his side and bent over, my hair brown hair falling onto his chest. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"What?" I wiped my tears. I hadn't realized that I was crying. Why was I crying? Seeing me wipe my tears, he rose up and leaned against the bed head, sitting upright. He moved to the side a bit and groaned in pain. I rose my hands to help him, but he motioned me to sit down next to him. I did as I was told.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't remember it happening." He smiled.

"It's my fault. I should never have left you in the first place." I shook my head. He held both my hands and made a soothing voice. Wasn't I supposed to be doing that?

"It's not your fault." I shook my head again burying my hands in his. "Look at me. Haruhi, look at me."

I met his silver eyes. He stared at me for three seconds when I felt something soft on my lips. It was warm, not like the other times he kissed me, moist and almost...loving. I broke away and my head fell on his shoulder.

"Why do you do this?" I asked, crying again.

"What?' He asked me.

"Do this. Kiss me, when I'm your _fake _girlfriend." I let my hair fall on my face.

"Fake? Haruhi I have been watching you since the day you entered Ouran." I bolted upright and met his eyes again.

"What do you mean?' I asked with my eyes falling out of my sockets.

"Are you guys done?" I heard Hikaru ask. I turned my head and found the Host Club waiting to come in at the door. I nodded and they all poured in.

"How are you feeling Kyoya?" Tamaki sempai asked Kyoya_._

"I feel fine. Not much damage." He smiled.

"Haruhi, do you want to share you theory with him?" Tamaki sempai asked me.

"Yeah I should. Kyoya. I think someone you know is doing this."

"I know." Kyoya said. I stared at Kyoya.

"How do you know?" I asked Kyoya.

"Well, when the attacker was leaving, he said that the Ootori family will pay for what we did to her." He blinked. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, the attacker will say something. Wait." I blinked at Kyoya. "Her? Doesn't that mean that, there's a mastermind?"

Kyoya nodded. "Then what will happen now?" Tamaki sempai asked.

"Well we have to find out who this maste mind is." Kyoya said.

"How Kyo chan?" Honey sempai asked.

"No one knows about my father's death yet. Not the public. So in two days time, there's a party where all bigs companies are going to get together. I'm going in the place of my father. I bet, the killer is going to be there." Kyoya said.

"That's a good plan. If there's many people, he wouldn't dare to strike, but he would love more information about us." I said.

"Then it's settled." Kyoya said as he laid down again.

"No what do we do?" I asked.

"I sleep, you guys get out." He smiled as he dozed off.

I rolled my eyes as we left the room. I felt relieved that he was safe. Walking to the bathroom, I touched my lips. My heart starting beating like crazy and I had to lean against the wall to calm down. I thought hard about how I was feeling when it struck me.

Was I falling for him?

Oh crap.

***

* * *

***

**Haha. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Okay I have a favor to ask you guys. If any of you guys know the names of Kyoya's brother's, could you give them to me. Whoever is the first to give it to me, I'll write another Ouran oneshot dedicated you. I kinda forgot. **

**Many thanks,**

**InnocentSorrow.**


	6. Shopping

**Hi everyone! I want to thank everyone who helped me out on Kyoya's brothers. You guys were a huge help. Bohahaha the story is going to get so interesting.**

**And Kerrilea, your oneshot dedicated to you is coming on fine. It just took my a long time, since I had no idea what to write. Writer's block. It should be up in a while. Sorry.**

**Hope you guys like it! **

*****

* * *

**

***

"There is no way in hell I am going shopping with you guys." I said shaking my head and eating my toast. We were sitting at a restaurant in the hotel for breakfast. Kyoya had been released from hospital yesterday and since the gathering for all the high companies was tomorrow, I needed a dress. And you guys should remember the last time Kyoya took me somewhere that involved clothes and makeup. Kissing me on national T.V. What an ass.

"Come on Haru chan. We're going to be there, so Kyo chan won't be able to do anything." Honey sempai said happily. I wished I could be happy like him but when Kyoya was around, my heart seemed to start racing with my own blood. Wow.

"Are you sure nothing will happen with me?" I asked eyeing everyone. They all nodded in unison agreeing with each other.

"Come one Haruhi. Do you think I'll be able to do anything to you. I'm injured." Kyoya said smiling.

I blinked at him and leaned closer to his ear. "Your lips aren't injured."

Kyoya smiled. "You're right. Maybe you should go alone."

"Kyoya sempai, that's mean." Hikaru said putting his arm around me. I glared at Kyoya.

"Fine, I'll go with you guys. But if anything happens to me, I'll make sure to look every place of this earth to slap you." I said closing my eyes. I opened my left eye to see what was Kyoya's reaction and I saw a smirk playing on his lips. Suddenly I had a feeling that this wasn't going to turn out the way I wanted it to.

After breakfast all of us went into our rooms to change and get ready for shopping. I felt really uneasy by now and who to ruin it even more....

Kyoya barging into my room, when I'm CHANGING.

"What on earth?!" I screamed as I quickly hid in the closet and slamming the door behind me.

"Eh?" Kyoya said blinking. Since my closet had shutters, I peeked at everything he was doing. I raised my brow when I saw him smirking.

"Did you see something you weren't supposed to see?" I asked devilishly.

Kyoya sat on my bed. I thought for a second that he was doing it for fun. "What? Do you have something for me to see?"

I growled at his words, but was also confused. "Are you saying I have nothing to show you?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"If you're thinking that I'm going to come out and show you something, think again." I laughed in victory while he sighed in defeat. "And can you get out?"

"No."

I blinked at him and stuck my tongue out. Of course he didn't see me. "Why?"

"I'm tired and I want to stay here a little longer. The bed is comfy, as you should see." He smiled.

"Huh? You know I can see you?" I asked raising my brow.

"Don't stick your tongue at me."

"I can do whatever I want. Now get out and sit on your own bed. They're all the same." I said growling at the shutters.

He smiled and shook his head. "No."

"EH? Why?" I asked.

"Because it's interesting, listening to you squirm in that little closet that you surprising fit in. Are you nervous that I might do something to you. If you want I can do something...interesting?" Kyoya said smiling way too much.

I took two deep breaths, when I screamed. "GET OUT BEFORE I EAT YOU FOR LUNCH!"

Kyoya ran for his life.

Now ladies and gentleman, if you claim to have seen everything, think again because I doubt you had ever, and I repeat _ever _seen Kyoya run for his life. Injured on top of that. Hehe.

Anyways, after that big ordeal, I should say, I finally got to get dressed up for shopping and had to face the angry Host Club who were waiting for me and Kyoya for fifteen minutes.

"Sorry guys, Kyoya was getting on my nerves." I said waving my hands in apology.

"What did he do?" Tamaki sempai asked. I blinked at him and looked at Kyoya who was smirking.

"He came into my room, when I was changing." I mumbled.

Tamaki sempai bent down and hear me more closely. "What?"

"He saw me changing." I mumbled a little louder.

"What?"

"I SAID KYOYA SAW ME CHANGING!" I screamed out. Tamaki sempai was blown away by my sound waves and the Host Club stood there frozen staring at Kyoya who was standing, grinning with purple rose petals flying around him. People started staring at us awkwardly.

"You have changed Kyo chan" Honey sempai said, when he unfroze.

Kyoya blinked at Honey sempai, when he looked at me and said, "I guess I have."

I stared at Kyoya and tried to let the comment sink into me.

"Ah, what's this? Haruhi's blushing?" Karou said poking my cheek.

"No way!" I shouted as I looked away. I felt myself blush even more.

"Well? Shall we?" Hikaru asked holding the hotel door open.

We all nodded and walked outside to Kyoya's limo this time. Getting in, I just had to sit next to Mr. I'm injured So I Can Do Whatever I Want. Everyone sensed my evil aura flowing around me and when Kyoya tried to hold his laughter in...my aura turned murderous, Tamaki sempai decided to change the mood.

"Hey, what do you have in mind for your dress?" He asked.

I shook my aura away. "I have no idea. Usually at home, my dad would be the one who would choose the dresses and the clothes." I laughed shakily.

Everyone blinked at me and scanned me. I felt as if I was naked and they were checking me thoroughly. I shivered at the thought and leaned back a bit.

"I think a light pink dress would suit you. Or white." Kyoya said out of the blue.

I raised my brow at him. "So _you_ do have sense in fashion?"

"Of course I do. I just don't waste my time on it." Kyoya smiled. I growled at his words. Of course he didn't. He was always finding ways of how to make more money in the Host Club.

"Well, we're here." Tamaki sempai said. Everyone nodded and we stepped out from the car. I nearly fell over by seeing the building. It was HUGE. Maybe threes times bigger than my unit block altogether. I gawped at the clothes when we walked in the huge brown wooden doors and the assistants came over quickly to out needs. They even asked Kyoya if he wanted to sit in the comfy chair and gave him coffee.

I glared at him when I found out it was that expensive coffee where you had to grind your own coffee beans.

"Okay Haruhi! It's your time to shine! Assistant, find something light pink or white and it has to be adorable!" Tamaki sempai boomed over me, with his hand on his chest and red rose petals flying around him.

"I knew I shouldn't have come with you guys." I mumbled under my breath. The shop's assistance ran fanatically all over the place to find to perfect thing for me. She even called the other assistance to help her with shoes and accessories. I blinked at Kyoya who was smirking.

"What the hell?" I asked him taking a few breaths.

"Tamaki's dad has great influence over this place. Whenever Mr Souh is in France, he buys clothes from this place and is a well known customer." Kyoya smiled looking into his notebook. Where did that come from?

I stared at Kyoya in awe. "Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious." He said while sipping his coffee.

I stuck my tongue out and made a face. The assistant walked up to me with a heap of dresses. Yeah, they were beautiful but I didn't want to wear them in case I spilled something on them. I grabbed all the dresses and the assistant pushed me towards the changing rooms. I looked sideways at Honey sempai and he waved Usa chan at me. I raised my eyebrow and went inside.

Staring at all the clothes, I seemed to enter a daze. Choosing one with the pink flowers on white, I changed into it and stepped outside. The Host Club were muttering to themselves when Hikaru turned around and saw me.

"It looks okay." Karou said. I walked towards the mirror. Scanning myself in the mirror, I agreed with Karou.

"Yeah, it looks okay, but it's not me." I said pouting my lips.

"Try on another one." Kyoya said from behind Tamaki sempai. Nodding I went back into the change rooms.

After what seemed hours, we still couldn't find the right dress. My hair was a mess from changing so much and we had tried on nearly all the light pink dresses in the shop. Kyoya was rustling his hair and Tamaki sempai sat down in deep thought, scanning me time to time, Honey sempai fell asleep on Mori sempai's shoulder and Hikaru and Karou were sitting on top of each other. I was hungry, tired and the thought of changing again, felt like I was going to suicide.

Slumping into the couch next to Kyoya, he stood up and went to the racks where the clothes were held.

"I wasn't running a marathon, that I've started to smell." I growled at Kyoya. He looked at me raising his brow and then figured out what he did. Shrugging, he shifted through the dresses on the rack.

Tamak sempai sighed and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe you should go naked." Tamaki sempai nodded. I glared at him and he shrieked back a bit. The twins burst out laughing.

"I was only kidding." He said raising his hand in surrender.

"Found it." Kyoya said.

We all turned to look at him and he pulled out a floor length dress, just plain white. It had flowery straps and had white, small flowers poking out of the dress. And on the flowers, inside where little diamonds like beads. It was beautiful.

"Wow." We all said except Honey sempai. Kyoya smiled as if he just saved the world and walked up to me.

"Here, try it on." He smiled sweetly. My eyes widened as I grabbed the dress. I walked into the dressing rooms and tried the dress on. It felt like heaven on me and I stepped outside. Kyoya was talking happily to everyone when he turned around and stared at me as if he saw me for the first time in his life. I felt my heart flip when he looked at me and before I could decipher what was going on, Tamaki sempai grabbed me by the waist and lifted me into the air.

"You are like a angel among us in that dress." Tamaki said happily. "I'm glad that father has such a beautiful daughter."

"Eh? Whose your daughter? I already have a father." I said hitting his shoulders on put me down. When he did, I wished he hadn't. The twins practically jumped on me to hug me. They held me in a tight grip.

"You're...killing..me." I said in gasps. Because of the noise, Honey sempai woke up and rubbed his eyes. Damn it, he was so cute.

"Wow Haru chan. You look really pretty." He said yawning and falling back on Mori sempai's shoulder and dozing off again.

"You think guys? I hope it's not expensive." I said straightening out the dress.

"No, no. Think it's a gift from us for coming. Kyoya's been feeling better because of you, and we're grateful for that." Tamaki sempai said smiling. I smiled back and Kyoya asked me to go back and change so he could buy it.

After changing, I walked out of the change rooms in victory. That was the last time I was going shopping for clothes again. My stomach growled and I patted it. Damn I was hungry.

We all waited outside near the limo waiting for Kyoya. He was taking to long, we finally he decided to show up.

"Where were you?" I asked.

Kyoya smiled. "I went to the restroom."

"Right." I said as we sat in the car.

Finally we reached the hotel and I walked straight to the lift. I decided having dinner in my room, since I couldn't be bothered to walk all the way to the restaurant.

"Where are you going?" Kyoya asked.

I turned to look at him and he passed me the bags. "I wanted to crash in my room and have dinner there." I said.

"Okay. Then all of us will go to the restaurant. Honey sempai just woke up and he's hungry."

I smiled and nodded, when the lift doors opened. Just as I entered, Kyoya touched my shoulder and held the lift doors. Spinning around, I was inches away from his face. I felt him breathe on my face.

"You look beautiful in that dress." He said slowly.

"Th...thank you." I said stuttering.

He smirked. "You're stuttering. I hope you're not falling for me."

My heart went crazy. It was going to burst out of my chest, if he didn't walk away now. "Why? Do you want me to?"

"Maybe."

My eyes widened, just as he let go of the door and let it close. I leaned against the wall of the lift and put the bags down gently. I couldn't stand properly and I couldn't help smiling. Was I seriously falling for him? Ootori Kyoya? The guy who dragged me into a scheme just because I broke his stupid expensive vase?

I slapped my forehead, when the doors opened and the guy waiting outside the lift stared at me as if I was an alien from outer space. Quickly grabbing my bags, trying not to laugh, I ran all the way to my room. Opening the door, I threw the dress bag onto the couch and landed face first onto the bed. Just as I was going to laugh, my stomach growled at me.

Food first.

***

* * *

***

"You're sure nothing's going to happen to us?" I asked Kyoya as he walked down the stairs in his black Armani suit. His hair was combed neatly and a white rose was in his chest pocket. I was wearing the white dress with white high heels and my hair was in a messy flip over in a clip and strands of hair was loose on my shoulder. Hikaru and Karou did my makeup. It felt so weird and Tamaki sempai taught me how to stand and what to do when people greeted you.

It was decided at the last minute that, Kyoya and I would be only going to the party and Mori sempai gathered bodyguards to keep a close eye on us unnoticed. It was a great plan, but we didn't know how exactly strong this 'assassin' was, which scared me. And the other thing that scared me, was that Kyoya was looking a bit too much handsome, making my heart jump like an idiot. Seriously I think I'm the idiot. Don't you?

"Are you ready?" Kyoya whispered into my ear. I jerked away from quickly, surprised at the action and blinked at him.

"Eh, yeah." I said.

Kyoya raised his brow. "I'll go through the facts of what we have to do in the car. But make sure you're always in my sight." He said with concern.

"Okay."

"Shall we?"

Kyoya extended his elbow and I slipped my arm through it. Tamaki sempai clapped at me for remembering what to do. We made our way outside where Kyoya's black limo was waiting for us. The valet opened the door and Kyoya let me go in first.

I sat uncomfortably on the seat, facing him. He sat down and told the driver to drive. I stared out the black tinted windows so I wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Okay, first of all you have to be in my sight at all times." He started. I nodded without looking at him. "And make sure you notice the people around you and know your surroundings well. Mark all the exits and windows and have fun." I saw him smile from the corner of my eyes.

"Have fun? Aren't we going there to see if someone suspicious is there?" I asked looking at him and biting my lip.

"Yeah, but it's your first time at a party like this. Have fun. Share half your work load on me tonight." He smiled.

I stared at him and leaned back further into the black leather seat. I felt nervous about this.

The rest of the car ride was in silence. I was too scared to talk to him and after finding out that he couldn't get a conversation with me, he called Tamaki and Mori sempai to ask hold things where going. Finally, we reached a hotel, more grand then the one I was staying at and the valet came and opened the door. Kyoya stepped out first and he held his hand out to help me out. We walked through the huge gold doors and made our way to the ballroom.

It was beautiful. The main colors of the ballroom were black, white and red. I was astounded by how everything was set up, the tables had a bouquet of black, white and red roses and the chairs had red bows on them. There was an orchestra playing the sweetest music I have ever heard and in the middle of the room was a champagne glass fountain with champagne falling from the top of the top glass.

Everyone seemed to turn around and look at Kyoya when we entered. Some raised their glasses in respect and some smiled. The women straightened themselves up and smiled a bit too sweetly and bowed their heads. I raised my brow at Kyoya, when a woman, maybe in her twenties, walked up to us.

"Hello, dear Ootori kun. How are you?" She asked.

Kyoya smiled back. "I'm fine Chikako sempai."

"Oh stop with the formalities. Call me Ayane. Anyway, I saw that photo of Bitten with that young model. Nice." She said.

Kyoya lightened up. "Really?" He looked at me sideways and looked back at Ayane. "What are your personal views on it?"

"Mmm, what's your relationship with the female young model? You both looked intense." She asked.

I nearly choked on my own saliva.

"Oh, she's my girlfriend. And how about I introduce her to you?" He smiled grabbing my shoulders and pushing me forward a bit into the cursed spotlight.

Ayane tensed up a bit and gave me a cold glare. I felt it shiver all the way down my spine.

"She's Fujioka Haruhi." Kyoya smiled.

I smiled and made a sweet face thinking it might lighten up the mood.

She scanned me from head to toe and after a few moments of deep though, she finally said something. "She looks so innocent. I couldn't recognize her." She smiled. I could so tell it was fake.

"Really now?" I said coldly, not sure to take that as a compliment or something else not nice.

Kyoya sensed the mood and pulled me back. "Yeah, that's why I fell in love with her."

"EH?" Both Ayane and I said together, shocked. Kyoya pinched my elbow.

"Please excuse us." Kyoya said pulling me away from her and heading for the food table.

"Who's she?" I asked leaning my body against the table. I tried not to look at the food. There was fancy tuna.

"Curious?" He asked, grabbing himself a cup of tropical punch and handing me one too.

"Ah."

"Did you know curiosity killed the cat?" He asked.

I looked at him cheekily. "I never had a cat."

He laughed and scanned the surroundings while he talked to me. "She's one of my brother's 'friends'."

"'Friends'" I asked confused.

"The oldest of us brothers has a company friend group type of thing. He talks to them about the company, life, money blah. But she's interested in him."

"Interested in him? How do you know?"

He took a sip of the punch. "One late night at work, she tried to make a move on him."

My eyes widened. "Then what happened?"

"He calmly told her that he wasn't interested and only wanted to stay friends." He said.

"Ouch." I looked at his face carefully. If it weren't for that punch glass blocking my way to see his lips, I could have sworn that he was smirking again. Just what was he thinking?

"Yeah."

"So why did she look like she wanted to make out with you?" I asked, just blurting out the question.

"I have no idea. Maybe because she couldn't get the other two brothers that she's heading for me now." He said rubbing his chin. He quickly looked sideways at a corridor and nodded. I quickly looked at where he was looking and noticed, standing there was a man in black talking into what looked like a earpiece. I raised by brow and shivered thinking how fast they worked.

"Ah, huh?" I said as I blinked at him. "Are you serious? They would even hit on you? Why?"

He smiled. "We're rich and beautiful. Any girl would fall for us."

I growled at his words. "Heh, I don't even think they would come even ten meters near you they found out what kind of a money scheming bastard you are."

Without making an expression, he faced me and put his hands on either side of me after putting his glass down. His silver eyes pierced my soul and he smirked.

"Would you mind repeating that?" He said seductively. Wait? Why was he talking like that?

I looked at him, trembling. "Umm, yo..your awe...some?" I stuttered. I looked behind him and saw people looking at us and pointing. One man was singing how good it was to be young.

He bought a hand to my face and stroked my cheek. I froze at his touch...scared, but at the same time, I felt like I was going to melt onto the table and join the punch.

"I wondering what I should do with you right now. What should I do to you? Can you tell me?" He said nodding.

"You can roast me?" I said as if it was the best option.

"And now for a toast." A man said into the loudspeaker. Kyoya leaned forward and I tried to move back. He reached out a hand as if grabbing something from behind me. I leaned back into the table further and he smirked again. His breath was on my face, and I wanted to curse him for always doing that. His body came into contact with mine, and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I stopped breathing.

The hist continued with his speech, while Kyoya leaned back again, bringing with him a glass of champagne. He smiled cheekily as he straightened himself up and turned around to acknowledge the host's speech, raising his glass, leaving me in a daze. I was drifting into another world when I started breathing again, blocking out all sound and only thinking about what happened just know, when suddenly I felt myself being slammed onto the ground.

Snapping out of my daze, I looked up to see Kyoya on top of me, holding me protectively and looking around fanatically. I stared at him and was confused.

"Kyoya, what happened?" I asked softly. Kyoya looked at me.

"There was a gunshot and the window over there near us, shattered." He said. He was trembling.

I ached my head to see the window. He was right. I wanted to hug Kyoya because of the way he was trembling. Coming closer, he whispered into my ear.

"There is a bodyguard waiting for you over there," He pointed with his eyes. "He will take you to Tamaki and Mori sempai."

I shook my head. "Where are you going?"

"I'll, I'll come. Don't worry." He said. That wasn't convincing.

"NO. I'm not leaving you. You're injured for crying out loud. And it's dangerous." I said popping up onto my elbows and piercing my eyes into him. He jerked back a bit at my sudden outburst. He got up and helped me up, straightening me up too. I didn't take my eyes off him and I could tell he felt cornered.

"I promise I'll be out in two minutes." He said slowly. I blinked at him and them sighed.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." He said before grabbed me by the waist and kissing me. His sweet taste filled my body and I grew hot. I felt him pull me closer, as if hugging me. I wanted to fall into his arms there and then but he pulled away too quickly.

Staring into my eyes, he said,

"Now go."

***

* * *

***

**Haha I finally finish this chapter after like a year peoples. I know, I know, I should hurry up and update now, since it's the holidays, but too many things are happening still. Waah.**

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter. **

**Merry Christmas to you all and have a happy new year! =]**

**InnocentSorrow....**


	7. Forgetting

**Hello everyone!! Haha after two years, I found out that my board shorts had a pocket on the side. HA!**

**I want to thank_ Emberwillow14_**** for being too awesome and helping me edit my chapter. I'd received many 'complaints', so I figured I should do something about it. =P Actually someone gave me the idea.**

**And I just realized that Kyouya had a U. 'Kyoya' will be spelt 'Kyouya' now.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

*******

* * *

*******

"Haruhi are you okay?" A voice said into my ear, unknown to me. I felt myself being dragged by one hand on my arm and another on my waist. People were running around, bumping into each other and then calming themselves down. My mind was walking through a storm, not being able to think and decipher anything that was being said to me. The only thing I could think about was Kyouya. Was he alright? Why had he left? Was he going to keep his promise?

These questions ran through my mind over and over again. Pulled again, I felt my backside land on something soft, yet cold and smooth. I looked around and I found myself sitting in Kyouya's limo. Blinking a couple of times, I snapped out of my daze and grabbed the nearest person to me by his collar and shook him. Mori sempai.

"Where's Kyouya?" I screamed into his face. Mori sempai blinked at me, shocked at the sudden outburst, when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Tamaki sempai nodding it was okay.

"Where is Kyouya?" I said not realizing tears ran down my face, when Tamaki sempai pulled me closer to hug me. Looking sideways, I noticed everyone was clearing out of the building, lead by bodyguards and security officers.

"Tamaki sempai, what is going on?" I asked at a near whisper.

"There was a gunshot—"

I interrupted him. "Yeah, I know that bit. But why?"

"We don't know. Last time the bodyguards sent in a report, they said everything was fine, nothing seemed suspicious and everyone was having a good time. Checking outside too, they said no one was around and it was okay." Tamaki sempai explained.

"It's past two minutes." I said.

Tamaki sempai pulled me away to look at my face. "Huh?"

I didn't look at him. "He said, he was going to be out in two minutes." I said slowly.

Tamaki stared at me for a couple of moments, before bursting out again. "Mori and Honey sempai, I want a squad of guards going in there and bring Kyouya out. I also want a medical team on standby; contact Kyouya's sister." He said before stepping out of the car. Mori and Honey sempai nodded and stepped out too, running to where the police cars were. I popped my head out of the car.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Usually when Kyouya says something, he sticks to it. He's a man of his word, but if he said that he's going to be out in two minutes, then he should have been out in two minutes. It's been ten minutes since we bought you back." He said looking into the building.

I froze. "Are you saying that something must have happened to him?" I asked, making sure I wasn't understanding the wrong idea.

"Possibly." He said quietly. I looked at him. Jumping out of the car I wanted to follow Tamaki sempai.

"No, you're staying here." He said blocking my way.

"NO! I want to help." I said.

"No, you _can't_." Tamaki sempai said, his eyes cutting into my soul.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"When you were getting ready....Kyouya told me if anything happened....I would have to protect you first." He said, taking his eyes away from me and staring into the ground. I looked at him, and realized my eyes were watering. Tamaki sempai looked at me and smiled.

"Think about Kyouya." He said, before entering the building, leaving me to fall onto the ground. What did Kyouya mean? I tried to hold my tears in, not understanding why I was so emotional, when Hikaru and Karou came up to me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hikaru asked as he held me up, Karou helping as well. I gulped and nodded, steadying myself.

I sighed as Karou wiped my tears. "Hey, don't worry about him. Believe me, Kyouya isn't the type to go down so easily. To take him down, you need to take down all the worlds that exist." Hikaru said as he shivered.

"Are you sure?" I asked Hikaru.

He nodded as he smiled and lead to me the car. We sat there in silence, not sure what to talk about. The silence was threatening, as if the darkness of the night and the silence in the car were trying to attack me. I fiddled with my fingers, trying to distract my mind, but failed. I kept on looking at the door trying to see if Kyouya or Tamaki sempai came out, when it suddenly hit me. I never called Kyouya..."Kyouya sempai". I was sure that Tamaki sempai and Kyoya were in the same class, therefore a year older than me, but I never called Kyouya..."Kyouya sempai". Ever.

I wanted to slap myself for being so rude and informal, but then I thought about it. Kyouya hadn't said anything about it before. I wondered. Looking at the door again, I saw Tamaki sempai's head pop out of the door, and well as paramedics and Mori sempai. They pulled out a stretcher with an unconscious Kyouya on it. I ran out of the car and went to his side, when the paramedics stopped.

"Kyouya! Tamaki sempai, is he alright?" I asked putting my hands on Kyouya's chest.

"Haruhi, he's fine. Just unconscious. I think his wounds got the better of him." He said smiling. The paramedics pulled Kyouya in the back of the ambulance and the man asked me,

"Are you a friend of his?"

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend." I said, straightening myself up. Tamaki sempai touched my shoulder and walked to the car where the others were and waved. I raised my brow and bought my attention back to the man.

"Then do you want to stay by his side? He seems to be holding onto something and he won't let go." The man said nodding to Kyouya's left hand. I sat down on the seat on the wall of the ambulance and lifted Kyouya's left hand. Pulling out whatever he was holding, the man closed the back door and told the man at the front to drive. I noticed it was a piece of paper, half torn down the middle, and crumbled. Spreading the paper out on my lap, I made out the few words that were on the paper written in black.

_Be careful, or you're about to lose what's most precious to you the most....._

I reread the note again and stared back and forth from Kyouya to the note. What did it mean? What was most precious to him? I leaned back onto the cold ambulance wall and closed my eyes. There was no point crying over it now, in the back of the ambulance van, when Kyouya was injured even more. I felt like punching him for being such a wannabe superman and not listening to me when he should have. But, thinking back, what exactly happened in there?

I felt cold hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes to meet the paramedic looking down at me. I looked around and already saw that they had pulled Kyouya out and admitted him to the hospital.

"We're here." He said. I nodded and followed him out of the ambulance. He led me to the reception desk and asked me a few questions, about the party and what had happened. I was telling him the full story when I saw Tamaki sempai and the others come through the emergency door and headed towards me. The man nodded and walked away to speak with the nurse just as Tamaki grabbed me from behind and hugged others grabbed me from the front; except for Mori sempai.

Tears formed in my eyes as I hugged them back. They hugged me tighter. This awkward silence somehow comforted me and made me feel calm even though. Everything was a mess. I guess everything was awkward. Yeah, everything was awkward......

Tearing away from me, Honey sempai gave me Usa chan to hold. I hugged the little pink bunny and Honey sempai held my hand as we sat down on the waiting chairs. Sighing I rested my head on Tamaki sempai's shoulder and closed my eyes, welcoming the nightmares and dreams that sleep would bring.

***

* * *

***

"Haruhi, wake up." A voice said in my ear. It felt sweet and ticklish and I shivered at the sudden action. Thinking it was part of the dream, I hugged whatever I was holding in my arms.

"Haruhi, it's morning. Don't you want to see Kyouya.?" Mmm, Kyoya. Nice guy, but money scheming bastard all the same. Yeah. Wait....Kyouya?

I bolted upright and gripped onto the handles of the chair. I blinked the whiteness away from my eyes and focused onto a spot to regain my sight. Blinking a couple of times more, I realized that it was indeed morning.

"I knew that would work." Hikaru said, passing me a cup of steaming coffee. I stared at the cup in awe as he gave it to me.

"You seem dazed. What were you dreaming about?" Tamaki sempai askedas he leaneddown towards me. I realized I was the only one sitting down. It felt scary to see them all tall and hovering over and around me.

"I have no idea. When do we see Kyouya?" I asked sipping the delicious liquid. I never thought I would like coffee ever again.

Karou put his arm around his brother. "When you finish that." He pointed at my cup. I bought the cup towards my chest, as if defending it from him and sipped it more. Finally finishing it, Tamaki sempai held out his hand for me to get up and we walked to Kyouya's room. I straightened my dress out to look more presentable and Tamaki sempai's hand seemed to tighten around my hand. I looked up at him and raised my brow, wondering what was wrong.

Reaching his room, Hikaru and Karou entered first, followed by, Honey and Mori sempai, then by us. Kyouya smiled as he saw the Host Club and smiled sweetly at me. My heart sunk to still him smile like that. The Host Club crowded around his bed and all stared at his bruises.

"Hey Shadow King, what did you do to yourself?" Hikaru asked putting an arm around Karou's waist.

Kyouya sighed. "I really don't remember."

"Looks like you put up a fight for Haruhi. Awww, how sweet. You do have a sweet side Kyouya sempai. We're seeing a new man today." Karou said, laughing as the rest joined in.

Kyouya's expression changed. He was staring at everyone as if they were crazy. "Who's Haruhi?" My heart skipped a beat.

"I'm Haruhi." I said coming closer to his bed for him to get a better view of my face.

He looked at me as if he saw me for the first time. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Kyouya." He said sticking his hand out.

I shook his hand. "Kyouya, this isn't funny. I'm Har...u...hi." I said, spelling out my name.

"I heard." He blinked. I stared at him and I bought my face closer to his.

"What is the last thing you remember?" I asked looking straight into his eyes.

He drifted into space and I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I remember organizing a party for the Host Club. It was a masquerade party for the ladies."

"That was over six months ago." Honey sempai said.

"Call the doctor," I said moving away from Kyouya. I looked at Tamaki sempai, who was looking at Kyoya. I sat down in the seat next to Kyouya's bed and stared at the ground. It had been, what, two months since I met him? If he couldn't remember anything after six months ago, then he wouldn't remember me. That couldn't be possible. This was Kyouya we were talking about. A person who knows everything.

"He's here." Tamaki sempai said. Everyone crowed around the doctor and Hikaru and Karou held my hands.

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry, but he seemed to have hit his head pretty badly. He has amnesia. It' best if we don't forcefully try to make him remember everything since where he has hit his head is quite dangerous. If he tries to remember everything, it might make an impact on his body. I'm sorry." He said before walking out of the room.

I felt my knees giving out from under me and grabbed onto Hikaru and Karou's shoulders before I fell onto the ground. Falling down with me, the twins landed on the ground on either side of me and tried helping me up, but I wouldn't move. I couldn't believe what the doctor said. There was no possible way for him to have amnesia. No way.

I dug my face into my hands and sobbed quietly. The twins held me and made a calming sound, but it didn't work. They rocked me back and forth as I sobbed even louder. Tamaki sempai and the others went to Kyouya.

"Why is she crying?" He asked. I heard Tamkai sempai sigh and say 'don't worry'. I looked up at the ceiling and gulped in air. Getting up, I ran outside and into the corridors. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't care whose they were; I just ran. Running outside, I took to the footpath, trying to get away from the hospital. I saw people look at me, but I kept on running. How was this possible? Ootori Kyouya? Having amnesia?

I felt like I was crying a waterfall from all the tears running down my cheeks. Turning a corner, I came to a dead end. Cursing under my breath, I turned around to go, but coming towards me were three men. They were holding something shiny, but I could make out what it was due to my tears.

"She's pretty." The man on the left side said.

The man in the right side laughed. "Yeah, she looks like she needs comfort. Want some comfort little lady?" He asked me. I slowly paced backwards, completely forgetting about the wall behind me. Touching the wall, I swore again under my breath and looked at the three men before me. They all laughed as they came near me. I eyed them closely, when I heard,

"Starlight kick!" A man said as he kicked a can and it hit the middle man's head. He blinked at me, before falling to the ground and landing face first. The other two men turning around and saw the man. I craned my neck to see who it was and I saw Tamaki sempai getting ready for another kick. After screaming out starlight kick again, he kicked the man on the left in his jewels, who fell to the ground. Tamaki sempai looked at the other man, who bowed after running past Tamaki sempai in fear. I slid down the wall staring at Tamaki sempai and he walked towards me, coming down to my level and hugging me as if he was my father.

"It's okay Haruhi," he said. I gripped his shoulders before crying again into his chest. He stood up and picked me up giving me a piggy back and walked out of the alley way.

"Let's take you back to the hotel. Everyone's waiting for you there," he said softly.

"I thought they would be with Kyouya.," I muttered, confused.

"Well after you left in such a hurry, we thought that we should do something about you first before we get onto Kyouya." He said as a black limo pulled up in front of us. The driver came around and he opened the door for us. Tamaki sempai let me down and I went inside first. Following me in, Tamaki closed the door, nodding for the driver to hurry up and drive.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

Tamaki sempai stared through the window. "You'll see."

I blinked at Tamaki sempai and leaned back against the seat. What was he thinking?

After twenty minutes, I think, we reached the hotel. There, the valet opened the door for us and we stepped out. I saw everyone in the reception hall, but what stunned me, was my luggage. Tamaki sempai held my hand and lead me into the reception hall. I stared at all of them.

"Guys, why is my luggage down here?" I asked, scared to hear the answer that was lingering around in my head.

"Haruhi, we think you should return home." Hikaru said looking at me as if I was a lost puppy. I goggled at them.

"What?" I said.

"The situation's too dangerous now. Kyouya's hurt and is at the hospital. He can't remember anything after six months ago and you remember that threatening note. We don't know what's going to happen," Karou said sympathetically.

"That's why I should stay. I know what's going on, so I should stay and help," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, we want to keep you safe," Honey sempai said. I looked at him and then at the twins again.

"I'll be safe. I know the situation." I protested.

Hikaru walked up to me and held my hands. "We want you to be safe. Now it's too dangerous and the detectives have to get involved. We're leaving back for Japan too, but only after Kyouya recovers a bit."

"I can help with --"

"Don't you get it?" Tamaki sempai said, cutting me off.

I turned around and looked at him. "Huh?"

"It's because of you." Tamaki sempai looked up at me. "It's because of you Kyouya's in the hospital."

Tears formed around my eyes. "What are you saying?"

"If he hadn't been so interested and worried about you at the party, he would still remember everything and he wouldn't be in so much danger." Mori sempai walked up to Tamaki sempai and touched his shoulder to calm him down.

"I don't understand." But I did.

"I heard what witnesses and the bodyguards said. They said that it was like you were in a different world. The guards couldn't understand why Kyouya was being so carefree about it. They tried to tell him that someone was outside ready to shoot him, but since you were there...." Mori sempai hugged Tamaki sempai and Honey sempai went to them.

I stood in the middle of the reception hall astounded. He was right. Kyouya was in the hospital because of me. If he wasn't so focused on me, this wouldn't have happened. Even before, when the Host Club took me out to see France, Kyouya was left alone to be attacked.

Walking in a daze, I walked up to the twins and took the plane ticket and my passport from them, as well as my luggage. Without saying another word, I walked outside and the valet came up to me and asked me if I was Haruhi Fujioka. I nodded and a car pulled up. The valet loaded my things into the trunk and opened the door for me. Without looking back to see the Host Club, I sat in the car, and drove to the airport.

***

* * *

***

The plane trip was tiring. My eyes were red and swollen and I had no idea what to do when I saw my dad. I did leave him a note saying I was going to France and the Host Club was paying for me and they made me a passport. But, somehow I didn't care. Yeah, I knew my father was going to go all Satan on me, but, I had other things to worry about.

Opening my front door had to be the most bizarre moment ever. I couldn't believe I was so used to the door opening for me. I had to clean the richness off of me. Gave me the creeps.

"I'm home." I said as I dragged my luggage in, when suddenly my dad hugged me tightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I hugged him back, somehow understanding his body language. "Yeah."

"Watch the news," He said as he let go of me. I nodded and turned on the TV. Flicking through channels I finally found the news channel.

"In a current event, the most awaited party of the year in France, The Businessman Party --"

"So that's what it was called," I said.

"An assassination was about to take place. Here is the security footage." The woman on TV said.

I sat down on the couch next to my dad and watched the video. Kyouya was right. The bullet looked like it was heading straight for us, shattering the window in the process. Thankfully Kyouya dragged me and himself to the ground in time.

"It seemed the targets were Ootori Kyoya, the third son of the Ootori group, and his partner, Fujioka Haruhi, an up and coming model. Ootori Kyoya is currently in Royal French hospital and Fujioka Haruhi's whereabouts cannot be revealed. Onto the next breaking--"

"What happened?" My dad asked me.

Sighing, I filled him in on everything that had happened. Nodding with every important fact, he stood up and looked at me.

"You're becoming more and more like your mother every day," he said, smiling. "Let me make some tea."

I smiled back half - heartedly, thinking about what had just happened in the last few days of my life.

***

* * *

***

**Okay peoples, short chapter this one. Decided it was better to leave it were it was. If you thought, "Finally she had an update check on her grammar and spelling," thank Emberwillow14. **

**Random thought:**

**_"When life gives you lemons...make lemonade" _Quoted by a random quiz I did on the net.**

**=P**

**InnocentSorrow...**


	8. Friendship

**Hello, all my beautiful readers! How are you all today? I feel too happy today.**

**A special thanks to_ Emberwillow14_. She's the one that makes my grammar sound like english.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. I can't draw.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter.**

*******

* * *

*******

"Haruhi wake up," a very familiar, parental voice whispered into my ear. I turned around, ignoring the voice. I wasn't in the mood to wake up. I figured it was probably because I didn't get enough sleep in France that made me so tired.

"Haruhi, you have to go to school. It's been three days. You have a scholarship to uphold," the male voice, my dad, said. Yawning, I rose up to meet my dad's light brown eyes.

"Dad," I said deadpanned.

"Yes honey?" he said happily.

"Too close." Dad looked at the distance between our faces and sighed.

"I wanted to kiss you on the forehead." He moved back so I could pull my feet out of the blankets. Stretching, I debated the pro's and con's of going to school or not. It was indeed three days since I'd come back from France and I hadn't made the effort to go to school. Too many things were running through my mind, all about the same thing:

Kyouya.

How was he? Was he eating properly? Was he taking his medicine prescribed by his doctor? Many questions like these ran through my head and stayed there like a misty fog surrounding my mind. The guilt around my heart would grow each time I thought about or said _his_ name. I still remembered the face he'd made when Karou mentioned my name: Haruhi, the face that I never thought I'd see, and the tears of Tamaki Souh as he admitted the truth: Kyouya'd been distracted at the party and became injured because of me. I stared at the floor in dismay.

"Haruhi, breakfast is on the table. Hurry up and get ready for school," Dad said as he left the room leaving me behind with my thoughts. Sighing, I pushed myself off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Turning on the cold water in the basin, I stared at my face in the mirror. My long brown hair was a mess and my eyes were puffy and red.

Slapping myself lightly to wake up, I splashed water on my face and started brushing my teeth. Combing my hair, I tied it back into a ponytail, leaving the bangs loose. Changing into my uniform, I packed my bag and ran down the stairs. Shoving breakfast down with a glass of milk, I quickly ran out of the house saying goodbye to dad. _Great_, I thought, _my first day back and I__'m__ already going to be late._

Cursing under my breath for having to wear a dress and running, I threw my bag over my shoulder so I wouldn't keep on kicking it with my legs. I made it just in time before the gates closed and took deep breaths. Straightening myself, I noticed a crowd around the school notice boards. Raising my brow, I pushed through the crowd and gazed questioningly at what everyone else was staring at.

_Ouran High School Host Club will be open for service today, however_,_ second year student Ootori Kyouya will not be seeing his guests today. Thank you._

"Ah great," I whispered under my breath when I heard an icy female voice call my name.

"Yes?" I turned around. Everyone seemed to stop talking and stare at me, too. I met a pair of questioning blue eyes. The girl had light blonde hair, similar to Tamaki Sempai's. She was short, only a bit taller than me, and was standing in an uptight posture with her hands neatly folded in front of her. I blinked at her.

"You were with Kyouya sempai on the night of his accident, right?" She asked. Everyone was listening intently.

"Yes," I replied bluntly.

"Why?" She asked the question that all the others seemed to be wondering.

"Because..." I thought about what to say. I wondered what her reaction might be if I told her that I knew about the assassination and we were mucking around, or whether I should tell her that I was there to investigate his case. I decided to choose another option without being further questioned about it. "...I was asked to."

The girl glared daggers at me. I wasn't sure if I had completely understood the situation.

"By who?" Where was this girl going? If I was with Kyouya that night, wasn't it obvious I'd been asked by Kyouya?

"Kyouya..." Everyone gave me a hard look. "...sempai."

Everyone nodded. "Do you know what kind of situation you are in?" She asked making her tone harsh.

"No." I shook my head.

"Why were you there?"

"Hey, if you're going to ask me the same questions over and over again, don't bother. And if you're going to ask more questions, don't ask me. Go straight to Tamaki sempai or Kyouya sempai himself," I said as I stormed out of the circle, followed by cold glares and threatening auras. I seriously wasn't in the mood to hear anything about Kyouya, Tamaki sempai or _anyone_. All I wanted to do was study; take my mind off of everything that was happening around me. I was already behind the rest of my class because of my long leave and I needed to stay at the top of the class if I wanted my scholarship to stay valid.

I walked down the corridors and met a few hard stares and whispers about me. Heading for my classroom, a saw a few people turn to their friends and talk about me and others would walk away from me as if some contagious virus floating towards them. Finally, I opened the door of my classroom and walked inside. The class grew quiet and stared at me as I walked in. I saw the class president shoot me an 'I'm sorry' look. He looked like he had no choice but to agree with the class.

Sighing, I walked to my desk covered with marks. Abusive words and drawings were written all over. I sat down in my chair, thinking it was all childish and cowardly, when I opened my desk. All my books were gone. Half smirking, I stared at the students, who were staring at me, and raised my brow. They all whispered something about me and I sighed. I didn't think there were bullies in this school.

Standing up, I walked out of the classroom to see Hikaru and Karou heading towards me. I sped my pace up so I could meet them before they reached the classroom, when they walked passed me as if I wasn't there.

Confused, I decided to be the one who started the conversation. "Hikaru, Karou. What's up?" I asked without turning around to face them.

"Don't say our names. You make them sound like swear words," they both said in unison before opening the classroom door. I stood there for a minute, letting the comment sink in.

Sighing, I walked down the corridor and headed for my locker. Opening it, I saw the bag that contained my old clothes. I had washed them and kept them at school just in case something had happened to my uniform. Staring at it, I decided to change into them, grabbing my old glasses as well. I couldn't stand wearing this uniform...the uniform which Kyouya gave me. I guess I had to go back to living my life how it used to before I met him. I grabbed the bag and went off to change. After changing I decided to give back my uniform after washing it.

Even if Kyouya didn't remember the debt I owed him, it was only right to return back the uniform. It was part of the debt anyway. Making enough space in my locker, I saw a note fall onto the ground from my locker. Raising my brow I noticed it was addressed to me. I opened it to see it was from Honey and Mori sempai.

_Dear Haru chan,_

_Sorry about everything. I know everything happened too fast, but it was for your safety. To have you involved is too dangerous and we were thinking about your dad. Please don't tell anyone about this note, since the Host Club decided to cut all connections with you and only Takashi knows that I'm writing to you._

_If you want to talk to us, please send notes like these. We want to help you in every way we can._

_Sorry_

_Honey and Mori sempai.  
_

"Baka, I can take care of myself." I said to no one in particular. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Kyouya is the one in trouble, not me." Another tear fell down my cheek and landed on the letter. I slid down my locker and curled up my legs, resting my head between them. I sobbed quietly, thinking about the Host Club and the fun we all had together.

***

* * *

***

It practically took me the whole day to find my books. Some were in the bathroom while others were outside. _So much for studying_, I thought. I walked back to the classroom with all my books. At least I made it for last period. Opening the door with one hand, the class went quiet as I walked in. Half smiling, I walked to my desk and saw Hikaru and Karou staring at me and quickly diverting their attention somewhere else. I was confused.

Sitting down, I heard some gasps as they saw me in my old clothes. I let my hair down and messed it up, just how I kept it before, and put all my books back into my desk, except for physics. I thought it was funny to be seated right in the middle of Hikaru and Karou at a time like this. Opening my physics book, I finally started studying. I felt some metaphorical knives and forks head for my way, but I wasn't really bothered.

Just as I was lost in the world of physics, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I met a pair of blue eyes. I thought the girl I had met in the morning was here, but this girl was different. She had jet black hair instead.

"Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" She asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Hi, my name is Misaki Yuu. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

I looked at her closely. "If you're going to ask me questions about the Kyouya sempai incident, then don't bother looking my way," I said sharply. I heard Hikaru and Karou gasp when I said 'Kyouya sempai'

She shook her hands. "No, no. I actually think it's quite harsh how they're treating you."

I was taken aback. "Huh?"

"Weren't you Kyouya sempai's girlfriend?" She asked. I nodded. "Then you must have been through a lot. With the whole accident thing."

"What?"

"Weren't you targeted as well?" She asked again.

I was pretty sure that the twins were listening to our conversation so I said coldly, "No, no. I was just in the way." I saw Hikaru and Karou look at each other and head for their seats. Now I definitely knew that they were listening to our conversation.

"But still," she said.

"I guess?" I said, adjusting my glasses in confusion.

"Do you want to be friends?"

I nearly fell off my chair. "What?"

"Please?" She begged.

I blinked at her. "Won't you be ashamed of being friends with a commoner and someone who's now being bullied in high school?"

"Rich people tend to lose their hearts. You, even though you are a commoner, haven't built up an ego just because you attend Ouran." She smiled. I looked at her.

"Thanks. I guess being your friend wouldn't be such a bad idea." I smiled. Misaki jumped with joy.

"Can I ask?"

"Anything," she said.

"How come I've never seen you before?"

She laughed. "Oh, right. That's because I came here from Australia when you were on your leave."

"Australia?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's why my Japanese isn't top notch. My father is Australian while my mother is Japanese."

I was impressed. "Wow."

"Can you do me a favor?" She pleaded.

"Yeah, seeing as how we're friends."

"Do you have a uniform?" She asked staring at me intently.

I looked away. "I did. But I'm giving it back to the person who gave me it in the first place."

"Then I'll buy you one," she said resolutely.

"What?! No." I shook my hands.

"If you want people to respect you, wear the uniform. People are going to bully you even more and those clothes make you look like you gave up." She scanned my clothes.

"But I couldn't," I said, unsure.

She gave me a cold look. "Just wear the freaking uniform." I blinked at her sudden outburst.

"Okay?" I said slowly.

"But you have to take me out somewhere someday," she said, smiling.

I nodded and she laughed. I tried to ignore the uneasiness creeping up about this friendship.

***

* * *

***

It was a couple of days later when I saw the Host Club talking happily as if nothing happened. Kyouya was even laughing with his friends. Every time Tamaki sempai and the twins would see me, they would give me this harsh look that made me feel even guiltier. It was also the first time I started to see a different side of Misaki. She was a nice girl when she was happy, but there was some sort of edge to her.

Every time I would ask about her past, she would scold me for sticking my nose where it didn't belong and walk off, only to come back hours later, apologizing.

The other thing was that she seemed to have something for Kyouya. She even knew virtually everything about him: when he was born, what his parent's names were, everything. She didn't even know that much information about the school yet. So, I decided to test her. Talking about Kyouya, which was hard, I told her that even though he's the third son, his father said that he's reconsidering who should be the successor to his company. Misaki stared at me and said that I was such a lousy girlfriend as she started on with the story of Kyouya's real life; about how he can never be his father's successor.

And the odd thing was that whenever Kyouya was walking around the school, I would avert my eyes, trying to hide myself, while her eyes would follow him everywhere. Even when we were talking, she would stop and just stare at him. I also noticed that since yesterday she was constantly asking me questions about my trip to France; specifically what he occupied himself with. She obviously liked the guy, it was perfectly clear to everyone else, but she never admitted it. What puzzled me was where she knew him from.

"Hey, how do you know Kyouya...sempai?" I said, not used to voicing his title.

She looked at me. "We were childhood friends."

I blinked at her. "What? Were?" I figured she might be telling the truth because I didn't even know Kyouya's past very well.

"Yeah. I haven't talked to him in four years."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I haven't. I was too busy helping my father in Australia."

I looked up at the sky, trying to act natural. "Then talk to him now. If you know him and he knows you, of course he's going to talk to you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her face light up. "Yeah you're right."

"When are you going to talk to him?" I asked.

"This afternoon," she said resolutely.

"Where?"

"At the Host Club. And you're coming with me." If this girl was anything, she was direct.

I jumped up in my seat. "_What_?" I spat.

"Come on; please?" She begged.

"No, I couldn't." I said. I stared at her face and for a second I thought I saw a smirk playing on her lips.

"Are you sure?" she begged.

I looked straight into her eyes. "On the other hand, I might be able to. I have something important that needs to be returned as soon as possible." I saw a hint of anger flash in her eyes before it was gone and she smiled.

"Yay!" I could tell that her excitement and smile were fake. "You're coming. This afternoon, okay? I'll meet you there." She smiled as she waved goodbye and went off.

I saw this was my chance, so I took it. I grabbed my workbook out of my bag and tore out a page from the back. Grabbing my pen, I wrote to Honey and Mori sempai.

_Dear Honey and Mori sempai,_

_Thanks for your note earlier._

_I have a favor to ask you. This afternoon a girl named Misaki Yuu will be coming to the Host Club to meet with Kyouya. She claims to be his childhood friend, but I think otherwise. She seems more like a stalker than a friend. I was wondering if you could give me some information about her when you can?_

_Love Haru chan._

I quickly folded the letter and grabbed my bag. Running to the senior's lockers I found Honey sempai's and, making sure no one was looking, I slid the note into his locker and ran away from there as fast as I could. The bell rang for the end of lunch when I reached my previous spot. Taking deep breaths, I noticed Misaki was talking to one of Kyouya's fangirls.

Curious, I crept up behind the bushes beside them and listened to their conversation. It was funny to find Misaki talking to one of the fangirls when her very hatred for them could kill.

"Yeah, and they kissed on national television." The red haired fangirl said. It wasn't new that she was talking about me. Practically everyone in the school was talking about me. I'd become a major topic.

"Oh really?" Misaki implored, raising her brow.

"Yup," the fangirl replied.

"What do you think of Fujioka?" Misaki asked. Now this was getting interesting.

The fangirl thought for a while. "I really don't know. All I know is that I hated her for stealing Kyouya sempai away from us. Before, we really didn't know her. She just came out of the blue."

"Thank you," Misaki said. She seemed to be holding something in her left hand and was fiddling with it. She walked past the bushes I was hiding in and walked into the second year corridor. Following her, I noticed that she was walking a bit oddly, as if she'd injured her right leg.

Reaching the second year lockers, I saw her head for Kyouya's. Doing her best to pretend she was doing nothing and just walking past the lockers, she tried to slip the note into his locker; it missed the mark and fell to the ground. Continuing on, she disappeared around the corner, oblivious. I waited for a few minutes just in case she came back, but she didn't. Quickly walking past Kyouya's locker, I acted as if I dropped a piece of paper and picked the previously dropped slip up quickly.

I had to disappear fast, before Kyouya and Tamaki sempai came, following along with the other second years who had already started coming in. Quickly turning around, I bumped face first into someone. Somehow, this body was familiar.

"Ah, sorry," I said, rubbing my head.

"Are you Haruhi Fujioka, the honor student?" His voice made me freeze. Almost petrified to look up, I met a pair of cool, black eyes staring into mine, just like the last time we'd met.

"Yes," I said, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Were you the one that I saved?" he asked as if already knowing the answer. Did he really have to ask questions about the past?

I took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Oh," he whispered sadly. Oh? OH? Is that all he has to say? Can't he say something else apart from 'oh'?

"Kyouya!" I heard Tamaki sempai scream. I decided that this was the perfect time to run away. Turning around to sprint, I felt someone grab my arm, making me stop abruptly. I looked back to see Kyouya holding onto my arm.

"What?" I blurted.

He blinked at me for a couple of seconds before looking to where he was holding me. Staring at his hand on my arm for a couple of moments, I detangled myself from him and smiled half heartedly, eager to get away from there as fast as I could. He looked at me for a long moment, letting the time stretch out.

"Sorry, I thought you were about to trip," he said without making any eye contact. I tried forcing a smile but failed as I waved goodbye, quickly disappearing before the tears welled up again.

Before the guilt grew bigger.

***

* * *

***

**Haha, another chapter. Okays, I might be changing my name. I thought of another one and I think it sounds cool. But that might be just a thought.**

**Now, make that little green button down below wanted. **

**InnocentSorrow. xD.**


	9. Kidnapping

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, did anyone miss me ? Do forgive me. It has been so looooong, I don't even remember what year I wrote this story in. HAHA. **

**I was supposed to keep updating but so many things happened, and I lost my chapters that I wrote for this story. I even forgot what I was writing about. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it. :L It takes off right after the last chapter.**

**InnocentSorrow xx**

* * *

"Welcome ladies!" Six beautiful men exclaimed as the doors opened for Ouran High School Host Club. Girls from the school poured into the large music room all eager to meet their beloved hosts, drink expensive tea and in one's case, cake. I was probably the only one with a sad face as I walked in the Host Club with my now new best friend, Misaki.

It was just after last period when she grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way to the Host Club. A few girls were already there, waiting for the boys to open their doors to start business. I stared at them in awe, thinking about how fast they got here and how excited they were. Then I realized, I had never been outside the Host Club to met them. Before I met Kyouya, I heard about a Host Club at our school, but never knew where it was, or who was in it. I was actually never interested in it. Then after I met Kyouya, I was dragged into a life changing situation.

I looked at my bag which contained my old uniform. I sighed, as Misaki dragged me into the Host Club after the pack of girls crowded in. I stood behind Misaki when I saw Tamaki sempai brush a tear away from a girl's cheek. The image of Tamaki's angry and sad face came into my mind when we were at France. When the doors closed, that's when I heard gasps.

"Oh my gosh! She's here." I heard a girl exclaim. Genius, it's not like I can hear you or anything.

"Yeah, why is she her?"

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"She sure has some guts."

I took a breath in, trying to keep my cool demeanor and walked behind Misaki who was heading straight for Kyouya. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the twins hide behind a column and whisper to themselves, almost secretly to make sure that no one heard them. Honey and Mori sempai gave me a sympathetic look, but tried not to make it noticable. I looked straight past Kyouya to look at Tamaki sempai who finally noticed my presence. He half ran towards me.

"What are you doing here?" He said in a harshly. I never thought he had that side of him too. It sliced my heart. But I wasn't surprised.

I looked at him and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm not here to do anything. Don't worry I won't do anything to Kyouya...sempai. I'm just here to return the uniform he gave me." I saw Kyouya move behind another column away from prying eyes. I decided to stiffen my back. I was here to return something that wasn't mine. That's all.

Tamaki sempai stared at me for a moment before nodding. He turned to Misaki, completely ignoring my existence. "Hello my beautiful princess, would you like a Host?" He winked.

Misaki blushed. "Y...yes, I was wondering if I could sit with Kyouya sempai."

Tamaki touched her face. "I'm sorry my dear one, he isn't seeing his guests yet. His injuries haven't completely healed."

"Oh." Misaki said. Her voice had a hint of spurn.

"There was a notice on the school notice board. I'm sure you would have noticed. But, not to worry my dear. There are many hosts waiting to accompany you on this fine day!" He exclaimed, while clapping his hands. As he was going to put his arm around her shoulder, she screamed.

"Ack, and I came all the way here to see him!" She stomped her feet and waved her hands about. I stared at her in horror and moved back from the flying arms. This was the first time I had seen her act in such a way.

Tamaki sempai was thrown back. "… Don't worry my fair lady, you will be able to see him when he's radiating with coolness!" He said in the same voice from when we met the first time.

"NO! This isn't fair. After four years!" She started crying, while holding her face. I reached for her, but she moved back. Crying louder, it seemed all the guests' attention was on her instead of me and she ran out of the room, sobbing. I looked at Tamaki sempai and handed him the bag with my old uniform.

"Give this back to Kyouya...sempai. Thank you for everything." I said, as I headed for the door. Turning into the corridor, I felt something grab onto my shoulder, pulling me, backing me up towards the wall behind the door. Almost hiding me from view.

"Who, what, when, where, how, Kyouya?" I gushed out. I saw his cool, onyx eyes, sharp and...worried? Eh?

Without a word, he pulled me into a hug. Wrapping his large arms around my shoulders, he pulled me into his chest, as if protecting me. I stood there, shocked. Too shocked to speak and to even think. I let his warmth and scent cover me. I felt his heart beat through his chest, beating rapidly as if he had just run a marathon. I couldn't think. All the questions I wanted to ask him flew out of my mind. He pulled me closer before pulling away too soon for me and stood far away from me keeping me at, what it seemed like, a safe distance.

"Sorry, it looked like a hug would make you less sad." He whispered only for me to hear. I bought my hand to my chest to feel my heart bursting out, almost screaming for freedom. He didn't look at me. Instead he stared at the floor, as if in thought. I felt a lump in my throat. I closed my eyes.

"Thank you!" I bowed and ran. I felt his eyes on me all the way until I turned into another corridor. Stopping, I leaned against the wall, too weak to walk and slumped down onto the floor. _There's no way he could remember me. No way_, I thought. _No way_. _No way_.

"What was that?" I looked up to see Misaki towering over me with her hands over her hips, tapping her foot.

"What was what?" I asked, still trying to recollect my thoughts.

She let out a little laugh. "That." She pointed at the direction I came from. "Why did Kyouya hug you?"

_She didn't use sempai after his name._

"He hugged me on his own accord. Why do you care? He's nothing to me." I growled. _I'm nothing to him actually,_ I thought. I stared at the floor.

Misaki sighed. "Well, thank god I only saw you. If it was some other fangirl, she would kill you for being on his good side or kill him for being someone else's. It's a crazy world out there and you don't know who's crazy."

I bolted up onto my feet and grabbed her shoulders. "Repeat what you just said."

She blinked at me. "It's a crazy world -"

"No, before that." I said, opening my ears even more.

"Umm, fangirl, kill you for hugging him, kill him for being someone else's." She stared at me, unable to comprehend where I was getting at.

I laughed shakily. "Oh shit."

"Wow you swear." She mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Thank you!" I hugged Misaki, a thing I never thought of doing and bolted to my lockers. Quickly opening it, I grabbed my workbook to write another note to Honey sempai, when another fell out of my locker. I picked it up and saw it was from him. I smiled.

Opening the letter, I began reading.

_Hi, Haru chan ~_

_Stay away from Misaki Yuu. It's not even her real name. She's the younger sister of a woman that works at the Ootori company as a receptionist by the name of Ayame Sato. Misaki's real name is Aya Sato. Four years ago, Ayame Sato used to be in love with Kyouya's eldest brother, but he rejected her. But since she was at his house a lot, Aya fell in love with Kyouya, but he rejected her too. Stay away from her. She might hurt you. She's a psychopath. She was recently discharged from a hospital in Australia after being cured for her obsession with Kyouya. Be careful._

_Love,_

_Honey and Mori sempai. _

I stared at the letter. I re-read it again to make sure I wasn't going crazy. I stood in a daze, when I heard a cold, sharp voice from behind me.

"Something's bothering you. What is it?" I heard Mis...Aya say. I slowly turned around and met her sharp and cold eyes. Her long black hair was let out and messed up. She was unkempt. It contrasted her everyday appearance which was usually perfect. She smirked as she crept towards me.

"Oh nothing at all. Just a bit tired." I forced a laugh and scratched my head.

Aya threw daggers at me with her eyes. "You wouldn't have found out something recently?" She whispered.

"Found out what?" I huffed out, walking backwards crumbling the paper in my hands.

"I know you still keep in contact with Honey sempai and Mori sempai." She glared.

I decided to keep my cool.

"You know, my father always told me that the world was cruel. That whatever you wanted had to be achieved by your own two hands. Even love. So I did." She said, as she clenched her hand.

"Oh." I forced myself to sound sad. Was she talking about Kyouya? Wait, of course she was.

"He also taught me how to fight if someone ever came in the way to take away whatever I wanted … before he left us to fend for ourselves." She laughed. "I thought I nearly reached my goal, being great friends with him and then leaving him for four years. Being locked up in a hospital isn't that great you know? I thought he would miss me and save himself for me then I would come out of no where and heal his heart that was shattered. It was a brilliant plan." She laughed in satisfaction. _Wait, wasn't she rejected?_

I blinked at her dumbstruck. Was she crazy? "What the hell are you talking about? Do you really think he would just come back to you?" My voice rose a little.

"And then you came along, kissing him on television. Who do you think you were?" She continued.

"Hey, listen to when people talk to you!" I exclaimed.

"Then becoming a model and posing with him?" She screamed without looking at me, running her fingers through her hair, making it more messier than it already was. "Grabbing him everywhere, even going as far as his lips on your neck?"

"HELLO! Are you paying any attention to me?" I shouted. I couldn't believe her.

She looked at me, giving me the most vile expression I had ever seen. Crossing her arms, she smirked and clicked her fingers. Behind her in a second, four men in black appeared with straight faces, wearing black sunglasses. I glared at her, thinking about what she was up to.

"You must be wondering why these lovely men are here?" She said, with a hint of laughter in her voice. She winked at me. "Now who's the smart one?"

I snarled at her. "What the hell are you up to?"

"Let's just say that I'm going to make Kyouya regret his choice of choosing you over me."

I turned around to run, but before I put my right foot forward two of the men in black grabbed my arms. I screamed on the top of my lungs, hoping someone would hear me. But who would save me? A third man in black tied a cloth around my mouth so tightly that I couldn't even move my lips.

I tried to kick the men but the fourth man tied my hands and feet and threw me over his shoulders. I seriously needed to learn some skills of Mori sempai. Trying to wriggle myself off the man, Aya screamed.

"Come on, get out of here! Someone's coming!" She hurriedly pushed the men out of the way. The men ran all the way outside, carrying me as if I were a sock on the man's shoulder. My head slammed against his back. A black van parked in front of the school doors waited for us to climb in. Throwing me, into the van, just before the men closed the doors, I looked up to see who was coming after us, wondering who it could be.

The Host Club.

For the first time after Kyouya and the Host Club left me, I felt life creep back into me. I couldn't believe that the Host Club was coming after me, but were they coming for me or was it the fact that they couldn't stand seeing someone being kidnapped? I decided not to get my hopes up. _Mother, are you watching? I don't even know what to do anymore. _

I moved my eyes away from them, feeling a tear run down my cheek. I thought my eyes had dried up. One of the men in the back covered my head with a bag. I was knocked unconscious. _Mother, are you watching?_ _Please don't let dad worry. _

* * *

It seemed like I was in a cell when the men removed the bag over my head. They left me a bowl of soup with bread. I rubbed my eyes, and realised that my hands were untied. They were bruised. My whole body screamed out in pain from being tossed around like a sock. I looked around the grey cell. There was one window on the left side of me and a chair that was next to the door stared at me. I couldn't tell where we were since the window was so high, but every time I breathed I felt the air circle around me and float in the room. It was chilly.

I rubbed my arms and noticed the soup was steaming. Tempted to savour the soup, it occurred to me that if I was kidnapped, what if the soup was tampered with? Shaking my head, my dragged myself on my hands and feet and grabbed the chair. Placing it in front of the window, I grabbed the ledge and pulled myself on my two feet, standing on the chair. I looked through the window and only saw darkness. I squinted my eyes only to make out that trees were only out there. Were we in a forest? Was I still in Japan? I hope so. Thoughts like these ran around in my head when I heard the lock turn. Quickly slumping down the wall, I straightened my legs and titled my head, making it seem that I was asleep. I steadied my breathing.

I heard footsteps near me. "So she's still asleep? She sleeps awfully long for a girl." said a voice that I swear I heard somewhere.

"Maybe she's just too shocked that I turned out to be smarter than her? So much for being a scholarship student." I heard Aya say. _Pfft , in her dreams, _I thought.

"Heh, now Kyouya and his brothers will pay." said the first voice that spoke. Where had I heard that voice? I was sure that I heard that voice somewhere. I tried remembering where I had heard that voice however the only memories that I thought of was of Kyouya. Damn, if only I didn't love him so much.

* * *

**Quite a short chapter to my tastes. I've decided to add more detail since I have realised that I used to rush through scenes, obviously to get to the juicy parts of Kyouya. :L**

**Next chapter will be up soon, and it won't take such a long time to update. **

**PLEASE REVIEW ! X)**


	10. Daddy

**The World of the Rich and Beautiful. Chapter 10.**

**Note: I don't own this. I absolutely can't draw at all. **

**THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. Every time I read them, my heart feels fuzzy and warm and then I have a sudden urge to write and write. It's like my confidence booster. HAHA. **

**So here's the new chapter. Don't worry, I'll keep on updating this on a regular basis. :D**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

"_Mother! Mother! Where are you?" I huffed, as I ran towards to another wall. I ran my fingers against the wall, feeling the texture, the roughness, and the grains and fibres. It was the only thing I could feel. I couldn't see, hear anything. I felt a sudden chill run down my spine, almost alerting my sense of touch. I ran around even more, searching for something that I knew I couldn't find. _

_I missed the warmth that I once had. It was like sitting by the fire on a cold winter's day. It was when I could truly be myself. Be someone I wanted to be, someone that could do whatever they wanted, speak their mind all without being judged. It was a time when I could relax and not let the pressure that hurt my shoulders burden me. I missed the flowers, the rose petals of many different and vibrate colours that circled around that warmth. _

_I ran faster. Ran until I only felt the pain of running, the tension building up in my thighs, the sweat covering my forehead. My mind wanted to give up, but my body continued on. I saw a light up ahead. Smiling I ran towards it, feeling secure. I knew what it was. I knew exactly what it was. _

_I reached out for the light. I breathed in heavily, when I bumped into someone. I knew this body. It was the same as the money scheming bastard I knew. _

_Money scheming bastard? Kyouya? Suddenly I felt the warmth leave. No, please don't go. Please don't …._

"Kyouya!" I bolted upright, covered in cold sweat. I felt my hair stick to my back. I reeked of the cell I was in. I rubbed eyes, and saw a ray of sunlight hit the lock of my cell door. _Gee, thanks for pointing out the lock. It's not like I can open it anyway. _

"It's cute how you still call his name, even though he doesn't care about you." Aya said, as she approached the cell door. I growled in my throat, wanting to kick her in the face. If only I could. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Why am I here? Exactly. Kyouya doesn't remember me. So, he doesn't care about me. So why would kidnapping me have any effect on him?" I glared at her. She smirked. If I could just wipe that smirk off her face … I tried to suppress my murderous intent.

"Hmm, true. Kyouya doesn't remember anything. If he did, he would have taken you out of this cell already. Like come on, he's from the Ootori Group. This kidnapping is just to confirm whether or not he's faking his memory loss, or if he truly did lose it."

I gawped at her. Was she for real? My mind couldn't even begin to comprehend the stupidity I had just heard. I'm sure the little kids in my neighbourhood were much smarter than her.

I crossed my legs. My clothes were ripped, and my hair was a mess, from all that kicking and screaming at the four men in black. I leaned against the wall, and eyed her. If this was her motive for kidnapping me, then her actions and what she was going to do next, was pretty easy to read.

"So let me confirm. This kidnapping was to see whether Kyouya was really suffering from memory loss or not? Correct? Right. So let me guess. You're going to see whether the Host Club still cares about me, so you're going to send them a photo of me in my current state to show them how cruel you can really be? Am I correct?" I felt like a professional.

It was her turn to gawp at me. "How ... how would you know that?" She placed her hands by her sides and swayed back and forward. Yup, I hit the right cord. I felt so boss.

"Honestly, the reason for your kidnapping is pretty stupid. If this is the reason for this whole play of yours, then your next move is pretty readable. This is stupidity at its max." I laughed. My stomach growled. Guess I should have eaten that soup from last night.

She laughed. "Stupid? I think my plan was a great idea .."

".. Let me tell you one thing." I interrupted, my voice serious. "There is no way in hell that the Host club is going to come get me. The only person that will come looking for me is my dad, and maybe my best friend from my old middle school. The Host Club and I have nothing to do with each other. They kicked me out of their circle after the incident in France. I doubt they want me near them. So get that through your empty brain." I looked away from her. Saying that hurt. It hurt a lot.

She straightened herself up. She sort of looked confused. "Are you sure that they won't come for you?" She whispered.

I sighed. "Yes."

She walked out of room, locking the cell behind her. I wonder what she was going to do next. Maybe let me go? Since she realised that I have nothing to do with them anymore? I pulled myself up from the ground and stood on the chair that I had put in front of the window last night. Again, I only saw trees as far as my eyes could see. Where the hell was I? Sighing again, I plopped myself back onto the ground and waited. I decided to go back to sleep, since I had nothing else better to do.

* * *

Someone shook me awake. It was familiar hands. I wonder who it could be. I decided not to bother with this anymore.

"Haruhi, wake up. It's daddy." My eyes shot open and I grabbed my daddy and hugged him. I couldn't believe it. They actually came. I thought they would leave me here. To never come. I felt alive again. I started to cry.

"Oh Haruhi. When you suddenly disappeared, I was so worried about you. I had called up the police to come find you, and when we went to your school, they said they hadn't seen you since you visited the Host Club." A familiar male voice said as he patted me on the back.

I looked up. I burst into even more tears. I kicked myself internally, for being an idiot. I actually thought Tamaki sempai and the others had actually come to get me. I hugged my dad even more tightly. Ah, it was evening.

"How did you find me?" I asked through my sobs.

Dad rocked me back and forth. His long wig hair brushed against my cheek. "Your best friend came up to me saying that you had been kidnapped. I was so shocked when she bought me here. She said she used every way possible to find you. To see you in this state was completely horrific. She told me that, that four eyed Kyouya boy had schemed this. I'll never forgive him."

I broke away from him. I couldn't believe my ears. What was I hearing? Best friend? Aya? Scheming? Kyouya? Never.

"Dad, it wasn't Kyouya that kidnapped me …"

"Haruhi, I never want to hear that name come out of your mouth. I want you to stay away from him okay? I've never asked for anything from you ever. But this is one thing I ask of you."

My eyes widened. "But dad, it wasn't ..."

He shook his head. "I can't even believe that he would do such a thing. Even after taking you to France, giving you a passport, kissing you on national television! I thought he was such a sweet boy, that he could be someone that could change you, make you more feminine. That's why I didn't worry so much. I trusted him to take care of you. But he turned out to be such a bastard boy." He grabbed my face. His face was glistening in the sunlight. "You must stay away from him." His voice was demanding. After ten years, I heard this voice. He was serious.

"But, Kyouya can't even remember me. He doesn't remember anything from 6 months ago after that accident at the party!" I stood up. I searched for an excuse to keep in contact with him. I wanted any excuse to work. Wait, why was I doing this? Kyouya doesn't even remember me. What's the point of me trying to keep in contact with him? The Host Club doesn't even want me near them.

I gave in. "Alright dad, I'll stay away from them." I put my head down. Dad patted me on the head and put his arm around my shoulder. He smiled.

"Let's get you home. Misaki's waiting for us outside. She has a car ready and everything." He directed me out from the cell, and we made our way to the car. Misaki was standing outside a black sedan, waiting for us to get in. I didn't want to deal with her now. All I want is good food and a hot, warm bath. I'll deal with her later. But there was something I was curious of.

"Ay ... Misaki, how were you able to contact my dad?" I looked at her curiously. She smiled.

"Well, it's not that hard to find anyone's contact details these days. I worked my magic. Since of course, my best friend was kidnapped. Obviously I would use any means necessary to find you." In my mind, I was deciding on how to cook human meat.

"Misaki didn't want to make this incident made known to the world, since it would affect the rest of your schooling year. So she made this mission absolutely top secret." My dad added in as he smiled. Yup, I was going to add ALOT of salt and pepper while cooking her.

The rest of the car ride home was long and quiet. I sat there next to my dad, holding back my tears, while 'Misaki' and my dad talked about the kidnapping. How did she sound so convincing? It irritated me to no end. I wanted to rip her head open. _No, calm Haruhi. You have to think this through with a clear and calm mind. _I sighed, letting go of any murderous intent I had. I wanted to sit with Honey and Mori sempai and watch them eat cake. I wanted to see the devil twins and their homosexual act. I wanted Tamaki sempai to reach out to me, and call me daughter, even though it disgusted me to no end. I wanted to see Kyouya and listen to his schemes of how to make more money for the club. How I missed these things. In such a short amount of time, they had become a huge part of my life. But, I had to be strong.

It was too late into the evening when 'Misaki' dropped my dad and I home. Dad helped me out of the car and he made the bath ready for me. I stripped down, brushed my hair, so it was easier to wash it. I stared at myself in the mirror. What exactly did Kyouya see in me? Why did he chose me to be a part of his interesting game? What was the point of it all?

It made me angry. _If only I could get back ... waaaaaait a second. Aya loves Kyouya. Kyouya rejected her. Kyouya's rejection leaves a wound in a girl's heart, since he's like the Satan reincarnate. And since Aya loved him from the very beginning, his rejection must have been hell for her. After coming out of the hospital, to see him kissing someone on national television would have been heart crushing. That's enough a reason to get back at someone. Especially if they were already half crazy. And has the money._

I sunk into my bath. _Okay, Aya obviously has a grudge against Kyouya. That's an enough reason to get back at him. But can she be involved in the assassination? No, that's a drastic measure of revenge. Could someone else be involved? Whose voice was that other than Aya's? It sounded so familiar. Who was it? Who would want to kill his father? Could it be her sister? No of course not. She would have to stay at work to make things look less suspicious. But she is Aya's sister at the end of the day. But that voice ..._

These thoughts circled around in my head. I thought about them while I ate dinner. I wanted to tell my dad, but it seemed like he didn't want to hear about Kyouya. I decided to tell Honey and Mori sempai, since they were still talking to me. But it was saddening still that they couldn't talk to me on their own. Or even act as my friends. After all they were a part of the most famous Host Club. I decided to ask them about it tomorrow. There has to be some sort of connection.

* * *

"_Could Haruhi Fujioka please come to the second music room immediately?" _

I gathered my things and made my way. It was annoying that the second music room was located right next to the third music room but I was curious about who called me. I made my way past the glares of the students, the whispers, the little colourful words they said as I walked past. I didn't care anymore. All I cared about who Aya really was.

I opened the door of the second music room. Speak of the devil.

"Hello Fujioka. It's good to see you back on track. How are you?" Aya said. She was sitting ontop of the piano with her legs crossed. She went back to her perfect look. Urgh.

I smiled sheepishly. "Of course I'm great. I'm a commoner, remember? I'm not sensitive like you rich bastards." I grinned, proud of my own sentence.

She jumped off the piano and walked towards me. "Now listen to me. You will never speak a word of this to anyone."

"What gives you the confidence that tomorrow; I'll rock up to the police station and tell them everything about you?" What the hell was I saying? There's no way they're going to believe me. A commoner over a rich bastard? I wish.

She began laughing. "You go do that. But remember this. Your father trusts me more than that Kyouya of mine, meaning that he'll do anything to keep you away from him, which also means that he'll listen to me if it comes to Kyouya. I'm great aren't I?" She twirled her hair around her perfectly manicured finger.

My mouth dropped to the ground. "Why would you do that? Leave him alone. He has nothing to do with his." I stood there dumbfounded.

"Well, if you leak anything out to anyone about what really happened, then I'll deal with your dad. Do we have a deal?" She smirked. I wanted to wipe that smirk of her face. "Of course, we still have to act like best friends. Because you know, I kind of like you." She smiled.

I stared at her in disbelief. But one thing was for certain. There was no way I could tell anyone about what really happened or my theory about her. Who would believe me? Kyouya probably has no recollection of what really happened in France. Or what really happened to his father, since anything what might cause him to remember anything would cause bodily harm to him. It seemed like I had no choice.

I sighed. "Fine, if you promise me that nothing will happen to my dad." I gave her a stern look.

She put her hands on her hips. "Of course, only if you don't tell anyone what really happened."

I nodded. At least my dad was safe. I couldn't drag him into this. "But why did you bring my dad to me? What changed your mind?"

"I was finally convinced that Kyouya had recollection of you. And that the Host Club doesn't care about you."

Those words hurt. It really did hurt. But it was the truth. I couldn't deny it. But I didn't want to stand here feeling sorry about myself anymore. I wanted to find out the truth behind Kyouya's attack and his father's assassination. In secret from my dad of course. This Aya girl and those accidents must have some sort of link. I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Okay then, you are dismissed. But I expect you to be waiting for me before lunch. It'd be great to catch up like two best friends you know?" She laughed as she walked out the room.

"You're absolutely crazy." I screamed behind her, as she closed the door behind her. I sank to the ground. What did I get myself into? I wanted to hold back the tears. I felt so bad for letting my dad get involved into all of this.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I said. I shook myself out of this mood of mine.

Slowly, the door creaked opened. I turned my head around to see who it was. My eyes opened in awe as the tall figure walked into the room. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Mori sempai?" I stood up and walked towards him, as he opened the door wider, for Honey sempai and Usa chan to walk in.

As Mori sempai closed the door behind them, Honey sempai jumped on top of me. "HII, Haru chan! How are you? It's been so long!" He said, as little cute pink flowers twirled around me. For a second I thought I saw Usa chan blush from being squashed in-between us. Mori sempai said the simple deadpanned 'hello' and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm good. How are you Honey and Mori sempai?:" Mori nodded his head, saying, "I'm good too."

"WELL, I'm good. Usa chan's great! Always eating cake as usual. Hmmm, I miss eating cake with you. Let's eat cake sometime again!" He said. Ah, his bubbly side never ceased to amaze me.

I fidgeted. "How's the rest of them?" I peeked through my eyelids. I already knew the answer.

Honey sempai patted me on the back. "Kyo chan's doing fine. He's recovering well. Tama chan's himself and the devil twins are still homosexual. They all miss you." He handed Usa chan to me. I cuddled the little pink bunny.

"There's no way they could miss me." I whispered under my breath.

Mori sempai came over and patted me on the head. "We do" I smiled and sighed.

"Kyouya still doesn't remember anything aye? Well, he can't remember anything." I looked at the ground. I didn't want them to see me upset, even though they knew I was.

Honey sempai became serious. This was the first time he ever became this serious in front of me. "Haru chan, let me tell you something." He tugged my sleeve.

I blinked at him. "What is it?"

Honey took a deep breath in. "We've figured out who the mastermind is behind Kyouya's attack and his father's assassination."

"Who is it?" My heart exploded.

Honey and Mori sempai started walking towards the door. They waved, "We have to go now. The Host Club is opening up soon."

"Wait, aren't you going to .." I exclaimed as I ran towards them. They opened the door and closed the door behind them. Just as I was going to open it, I heard Tamaki sempai's voice.

Whoa.

* * *

**HAHA, thanks for reading. Please review. Next chapter should be up soon ! :D**

**InnocentSorrow xx**


End file.
